


Old Friends

by ladymisteria



Series: Baby Time for Doctor and River [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Other, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Jack Harkness visita il Dottore nel cuore della notte per chiedergli aiuto.Ma riuscirà a convincere il vecchio amico a seguirlo al Torchwood, per risolvere una faccenda che sta mettendo lui e Gwen Cooper in seria difficoltà?Colpi di scena, vecchi rancori e molto altro per il mio primissimo Crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

 

La segreteria del TARDIS era già pronta a scattare, quando il Dottore alzò la cornetta, soffiando un velocissimo: «Avevo sentito».

«Ehilà, Dottore! – Esclamò un’allegra voce maschile all’altro capo del filo. – Ti spiace se ti faccio una visita improvvisa?».

«Ma che…? _Jack?!_ Sei tu?»

«Esattamente. Allora ci vediamo tra poco. Ho giusto ottenuto le coordinate precise».

«Cosa? _No!_ Ora non ho tempo!».

L’uomo ripensò con orrore all’ultima frase detta.

«Anzi, ignora quest’ultima cosa. Ci sono frasi che perdono significato, una volta dette ad alta voce. Ad ogni modo, non ho intenzione di ricevere alcun tipo di visita…».

Ci fu il rumore di una scossa elettrica, seguita da un lampo bianco; ed improvvisamente vicino alla porta del TARDIS comparve il Capitano Jack Harkness.

«…improvvisa» concluse il Dottore, rimettendo la cornetta al suo posto.

«Fammi capire… Un Signore del Tempo, con una macchina del tempo… _Che dice di non avere tempo?!_ » domandò Jack, divertito.

Si guardò intorno.

«Beh, mi sembra che sia tutto tranquillo. Nessun pericolo imminente… Quindi esattamente perché hai detto di non avere tempo?».

Il Dottore lo osservò per un po’, poi scosse il capo.

«E’ un piacere anche per me vederti, Jack. Ma prego, fai pure come se fossi a casa tua».

L’uomo di fronte a lui rise, sedendosi sulla poltroncina più vicina.

«Mi sembra che il tuo umore sia notevolmente migliorato, dall’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati».

Lo squadrò per bene.

«Dì un po’… Il tuo abbigliamento è pensato per me?» ghignò.

Il Dottore infilò la camicia nei pantaloni e si sistemò i capelli disordinati in un gesto nervoso.

«Considerando che non mi aspettavo minimamente una tua visita, no».

Jack rise di nuovo.

«Lo supponevo… Beh, _peccato._ Allora: cosa ti occupava a tal punto?».

«Stavo dormendo» replicò il Gallifreyano.

Jack lo fissò scettico.

«Credevo avessi sempre detto di non averne bisogno quanto noi essere umani»

«Non vuol dire che non lo faccia, ogni tanto» ribatté secco il Gallifreyano.

L’uomo sulla poltroncina sorrise sornione.

«Allora suppongo di dovermi ritenere onorato ad aver _indovinato_ il momento. Ad ogni modo, non hai l’aria molto affaticata»

«E’ perché non lo sono».

«Hai dormito a lungo?»

«A dire la verità no. Appena un’ora. Sei venuto per sottopormi a un interrogatorio?!» s'informò il Dottore.

«Oh, no. Ma non ti ho mai visto appena sveglio, _sfortunatamente._ La straordinaria occasione di coglierti impreparato in qualcosa, inoltre, mi alletta moltissimo. Quindi… Perché dormire, se non sei stanco?».

Il Dottore stava per rispondere, quando qualcuno - alle sue spalle - lo anticipò.

«Perché gliel’ho chiesto io, Capitano».

_\- FLASHBACK -_

Il Dottore si passò una mano sugli occhi, esausto.

Doveva fare qualcosa per quegli incubi.

_Assolutamente._

Quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto, altrimenti, prima che la follia - quella vera - si impadronisse di lui, rendendolo poco più di un misero burattino?

Sospirò.

Nonostante continuasse a ripetersi da giorni di aver fatto la cosa giusta, non riusciva ad accettare completamente l’idea di aver detto addio a River, senza aver minimamente combattuto.

Aveva semplicemente lasciato che la storia facesse il suo corso.

In fondo, la donna era stata una delle pochissime cose davvero belle che quella vita maledetta – a cui lui stesso si era malgrado condannato – gli aveva concesso.

Avrebbe meritato molta più resistenza, da parte sua...

Ma d’altronde, che avrebbe potuto fare?

Avvisarla di non andare alla Biblioteca, o del pericolo che correva?

Conoscendola, avrebbe accettato con maggiore convinzione la spedizione propostale…

Eppure, nel corso della sua lunghissima vita, aveva anche lui imparato qualche trucchetto per “aggirare” certi tipi di ostacoli.

Gli serviva soltanto un’idea.

Qualcosa che cambiasse il suo passato, senza però modificarlo drasticamente.

Forse avrebbe potuto raggiungere River alla notte precedente la spedizione, e convincerla in qualche modo ad usare anch’ella il Teselecta.

Scartò l’idea.

Serviva qualcosa che le permettesse di essere al sicuro, lontano dal pericolo.

Sgranò gli occhi.

Una soluzione, in effetti, esisteva...

Ma era in assoluto una delle cose più rischiose che avesse mai provato.

C’erano in gioco moltissime vite - compresa la sua.

Oltre che il benessere di un intero pianeta, ricordò mentalmente.

Era davvero disposto a rischiare tutto per un’idea folle?

Dopo i recentissimi avvenimenti di Gallifrey, temeva di conoscere la risposta…

Eppure qualcosa gli diceva che, per quanto assurdo e impossibile, il suo piano aveva buone probabilità di andare a buon fine.

Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota.

Certo che sarebbe andato tutto nel modo giusto, come poteva essere altrimenti?

Lui sarebbe morto in battaglia.

L’aveva visto, _vissuto._

Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto nel suo passato, persino nel suo futuro, avrebbe comunque dovuto trovarsi su Trenzalore per esalare il suo ultimo – e definitivo – respiro.

Prese fiato, lentamente.

Una parte di lui – quella ancora razionale – gli suggeriva che il sapere con esattezza _il dove_ e _il come_ sarebbe morto non lo rendeva invincibile.

La sua linea temporale era probabilmente la più fragile che esistesse nell’intero universo.

Ne aveva avuto la prova grazie alla Grande Intelligenza.

Bastava il più piccolo paradosso per far collassare ogni cosa, una volta per tutte.

La sua vita era diventata una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere.

Scosse il capo, caparbio.

Doveva assecondare di nuovo la follia del momento, finché ancora aveva una briciola di coraggio in corpo.

Era ora di smettere di essere razionale.

 


	2. Chapter 2

River Song scese i gradini grigi, legandosi i folti capelli ricci in una coda alta.

«Chiedo scusa per il ritardo con cui ti do il mio benvenuto a bordo, Capitano. Ma ho pensato bene di rendermi _presentabile_ , prima».

Jack Harkness sembrava incapace di dire o fare alcunché.

River si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno.

«Mi aspettavo un po’ di buone maniere da un uomo della tua età, Jack. Non sai che è maleducato fissare tanto ostinatamente una persona?» disse, finendo di allacciarsi la camicia.

Jack si riscosse.

«Mi spiace di essere apparso sgarbato. Ma sono sicuro che comprenderai la mia sorpresa».

River si finse pensierosa.

«Sì, ammetto che la mia presenza qui, al momento, può risultare alquanto… _inspiegabile_ ».

Jack annuì.

«Inspiegabile è un termine piuttosto riduttivo».

L’uomo si alzò, baciando in un gesto galante la mano di River, ignorando bellamente il verso frustrato del Dottore.

«Ma ammetto che è davvero un piacere immenso vederti. Sei sempre bellissima»

«E sposata» aggiunse il Dottore, con un sibilo.

Nuovamente, però, Jack lo ignorò.

«Dolente di averti fatta scendere dal letto, professoressa. Se avessi saputo…»

«…Avresti sicuramente avanzato la proposta di unirti a noi. Sappiamo bene entrambi che questa è la verità, Jack» lo interruppe River divertita, notando con la coda dell’occhio il Dottore arrossire.

Jack rise.

«Ormai mi conosci troppo bene».

«Avete bisogno di qualche pasticcino? Volete che vada a farmi una nuotata, così da lasciarvi soli?» sbottò il Dottore, infastidito.

Jack alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Più di milleduecento anni, e ancora si comporta come un bambino geloso dei suoi giocattoli» disse a River, cospiratorio.

«Non dirlo a me» replicò la donna, sullo stesso tono.

«Vi avverto: sto per sbattervi _entrambi_ fuori dal mio TARDIS» puntualizzò il Dottore.

River rise.

«Penso che andrò a prendere qualcosa da bere per festeggiare… _la riunione_. Cercate di non uccidervi a vicenda, in mia assenza» disse.

«Aspetta. Perché farti affaticare? Può benissimo pensarci il Dottore. Sono sicuro che ci tenga a confermarsi un gentiluomo».

«Qui non si tratta di mostrarsi o meno un gentiluomo. Quanto piuttosto al non voler vedere River… _Jackizzata_ » borbottò il Gallifreyano, ancora leggermente rosso in viso.

River rise di nuovo, scendendo le scale e sparendo nella cucina.

Jack controllò che la donna non fosse più a portata d’orecchio, poi si voltò verso il Dottore, serio.

«Okay. Mettiamo da parte gli scherzi, Dottore. Qui c’è _decisamente_ qualcosa che non mi torna».

Il Gallifreyano prese il posto lasciato libero dall’amico.

«Cosa non ti è chiaro?» chiese, innocente.

«Beh, mi pare piuttosto evidente».

Si schiarì la voce.

«Credevo che River fosse… Insomma... _Lo sai_ » disse, piano.

Il Dottore annuì.

«Diciamo che lo è stata, _per un po’_ ».

_\- FLASHBACK -_

River Song aprì gli occhi chiari, rimando abbagliata dall’intensa luce di un neon.

Richiuse gli occhi immediatamente.

Provò di nuovo, più lentamente.

Ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava.

Sembrava essere in un ospedale.

Ma nel nucleo dati della Biblioteca non esisteva alcun ospedale.

Nessuno che potesse davvero definirsi tale, almeno.

«Sei sveglia. Cominciavo a temere non avrebbe funzionato».

River voltò il viso di scatto, e piccole stelle le esplosero davanti agli occhi.

Il Dottore - il _suo_ Dottore - la osservava con un’espressione rapita e felice.

«Cos… Io pensavo… Trenzalore… La Biblioteca…» mormorò, confusa.

Il Dottore si sedette sul letto, affianco a lei.

«Va tutto bene, River» mormorò, baciandole affettuosamente la mano.

River si guardò intorno, spaesata.

«Come sono arrivata qui? Ricordo perfettamente di essere andata alla Biblioteca. Mi sono collegata al nucleo dati… Sono morta, l’hai detto anche tu, su Trenzalore. Come…».

L’uomo non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Poche volte l’aveva vista così… _vulnerabile._

Le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

«Riposa. Ne parleremo quando ti sarai completamente ripresa».

_\- FINE FLASHBACK -_

« _Che vuol dire che lo è stata, per un po'?!_ » esclamò Jack, scioccato.

«Beh, sai… Proprio non mi andava giù di non poterla più rivedere; di non aver fatto nulla di concreto per salvarla. Una volta tornato da Trenzalore... - _Ti ho detto di esserci stato, quindi non fare quella faccia_ \- ... Beh, non sono riuscito a pensare ad altro per settimane. Poi c'è stata tutta quella confusione temporale che ha portato alla salvezza di Gallifrey. E che non ha fatto altro che convincermi che, con un po' di fortuna, avrei anche potuto "sistemare" quanto successo a lei. Alla fine mi è tornata alla mente una cosa successa tantissimo tempo fa ad Amy. Venne rapita dall’Ordine del Silenzio e _sostituita_ con un avatar di Carne, in tutto e per tutto uguale a lei. Stessi ricordi, stesse sensazioni… Mi sono detto che se aveva funzionato una volta, poteva funzionare ancora. Le circostanze, inoltre, giocavano a mio favore. Non ho mai visto il corpo di River, dopo la sua morte. E lo scioglimento della Carne ha ricreato alla perfezione questo particolare» spiegò il Dottore, piuttosto compiaciuto dalla sua stessa idea.

«E come mai il pianeta non è esploso, una volta che l’avatar ha “fatto il suo dovere”?» chiese Jack.

Il sorriso sparì dal volto del Dottore.

«Ammetto di aver fatto un _piccolo errore tattico_ , in merito a questo punto. Sapevo, ovviamente, che una volta che la Carne si fosse sciolta, il nucleo dati si sarebbe collegato a River, ottenendo comunque così la memoria sufficiente a permettere un download pulito. Come speravo, il non esservi collegata direttamente l’ha tenuta al sicuro, impedendole di subire danni fisici. Ma in realtà credevo che, una volta completata questa fase, la vera River si sarebbe automaticamente ripresa. Ma non è stato così, il nucleo dati della Biblioteca e River sono rimasti collegati. Temo sia stato questo a farla cadere in quella sorta di coma in cui è stata per tutto questo tempo…» aggiunse, imbarazzato.

Jack però non sembrava convinto.

«Sì, ma che mi dici di Trenzalore? Non hai detto…?».

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Come una mia amica è solita dire: “ _Il viaggio nel tempo, nei sogni, è sempre possibile_ ”. River era convinta di essere stata convocata dall’interno della Biblioteca…»

«…Mentre in realtà era all’ospedale» finì Jack.

Il Dottore annuì.

«Ad ogni modo le cose si sono poi sistemate da sole, una volta che River ha volontariamente interrotto il collegamento psichico con la mia attuale compagna di viaggio. A quel punto anche il collegamento del nucleo dati si è interrotto».

«E il cacciavite sonico che le avevi regalato? Quello che la tua incarnazione precedente aveva installato nel nucleo dati?».

«In realtà non credo che alla fine sia servito davvero a qualcosa. Probabilmente sarà ancora collegato, anche se totalmente inutile» ammise l’uomo, sincero.

«Così… Tutto si è risolto per il meglio. Come ogni lieto fine che si rispetti».

Il Dottore scosse il capo, ridendo.

«Il lieto fine non fa per me, Jack. Troppo noioso. No, io preferisco definirlo “un giusto equilibrio”».

Jack rise.

«Come hai ottenuto la Carne e il permesso di usarla in un ospedale?» chiese, curioso.

«Oh, in realtà è stato piuttosto semplice. Sono andato con il TARDIS in una fabbrica dove la Carne veniva utilizzata, prima che una tempesta solare le creasse qualche problema. Ne ho… _presa in prestito un po’_ , insieme a uno dei macchinari, e sono andato dalle Sorelle dello Sisma Infinito. Adoro il loro ospedale. Non fanno domande e hanno un altissimo rispetto della privacy altrui. Ho preparato ogni cosa e poi non ho dovuto fare altro che raggiungere River la sera prima della spedizione. L’ho sedata mentre dormiva, portata nella camera dove poi si è risvegliata, e proceduto con la sostituzione» spiegò, come se fosse stata la cosa più semplice del mondo.

«Tutto questo quando?»

«Tre mesi fa».

Jack fissò l’amico, ammirato.

«E tutto per riaverla al tuo fianco. Geniale. Completamente folle, certo. Ma geniale davvero, amico mio».

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto.

«Non l’ho fatto solo per me. Dovevo “rimediare” a quanto River è stata costretta a rinunciare, a causa mia».

Jack annuì.

«Beh, come si dice in questi casi… “Tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene”».


	3. Chapter 3

«River come ha reagito, quando le hai spiegato quello che hai fatto?» domandò Jack, dopo qualche minuto.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«A dire la verità, la sua reazione non è stata _esattamente_ quella che mi aspettavo...» ammise.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiesa Jack, perplesso.

«Mi ha schiaffeggiato».

Jack rimase a bocca aperta.

«E perché mai…?».

Il Gallifreyano si schiarì la voce, iniziando a d elencare.

«Per aver corso il rischio di distruggere il pianeta, per aver rischiato di uccidere più di quattromila persone nell’esplosione, per essere venuto meno alla “promessa” di non interferire nel nostro tempo, per aver corso il rischio di cancellare ogni giorno trascorso insieme… Più altre motivazioni sulla stessa linea. Per fortuna non sì è ripetuta, quando le ho raccontato di Gallifrey».

Jack scoppiò a ridere.

«Quindi _questa_ è stata la tua ricompensa... _Uno schiaffo_ ».

«E' lo scotto da pagare per un comportamento da idiota sentimentale, Capitano».

I due uomini si voltarono verso River, di ritorno con una bottiglia di vino rosso sotto il braccio e due tazze di thè.

«Dove hai trovato quel vino?» domandò il Dottore, confuso.

La donna ammiccò.

«A volte il Manipolatore del Vortice è utile anche per “piccole incursioni” nelle migliori cantine dell’universo, oltre che per le grandi avventure».

Posò le tazze di thè e la bottiglia su uno dei gradini.

«Potresti andare a prendere un bicchiere, Dolcezza? Temo di averlo dimenticato» disse River, fingendosi corrucciata.

Il Dottore rimase interdetto per alcuni istanti.

Ma per chi l’aveva preso, per il maggiordomo?

Sbuffò.

«E va bene! Ma sappi che lo faccio solo perché voglio fare due passi nella mia nave, e non perché me l’hai chiesto tu. Non sono certo tipo da fare quello che gli altri gli chiedono!» precisò.

La donna lanciò un’occhiata divertita a Jack.

«Oh, non ne dubito affatto».

Il Dottore si alzò, puntando il dito contro l’amico.

«Ricorda, Capitano: ti riterrò il pricipale responsabile di qualsiasi cosa possa _Jackizzare_ River».

Jack Harkness rise.

«Tranquillo. Non farò nulla che possa turbarla» promise.

«No, no, no. Non devi fare niente che possa turbare _me_ » precisò il Gallifreyano.

River Song dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

Il Dottore la conosceva davvero bene…

*

«Allora, il Dottore ti ha raccontato ogni cosa?» domandò River, una volta rimasta sola con Jack.

«Quasi. Ha tenuto tutti i dettagli scabrosi per sé».

River ghignò.

Jack si fece serio.

«Ha corso un bel rischio» mormorò.

La donna annuì, in silenzio.

«Enorme. Poteva finire _davvero_ molto male. Se continuerà di questo passo, presto o tardi la sua linea temporale potrebbe spezzarsi in modo irrimediabile. Sarebbe perso per sempre».

Jack la studiò.

«Non sembri contenta di essere viva» notò.

«Certo che lo sono, Jack! Ma vorrei che la smettesse di comportarsi in modo così avventato».

«Sai bene perché si comporta così, con te. Da quanto ne so, ti ha sempre dimostrato quanto tu valga molto più di altre persone, per lui» le fece notare Jack.

River annuì.

«E’ vero».

Jack non parlò per un po’.

«Sai? Molte delle sue compagne avrebbero volentieri ceduto metà dei loro tesori più cari, anche solo per essere guardate da lui nel modo in cui guarda te».

La donna sorrise lusingata.

«Sì, lo so. Così come so che alcune – non molte, certo – sono state… _accontentate_ , se così si può dire».

«Stai parlando di Rose, vero?» chiese Jack, piano.

River annuì.

«Lo sai che ancora mal accetta che si parli di lei? E’ una zona off – limits. _Anche per me._ Come la sua prima moglie. Si tratta di argomenti a cui non si può nemmeno _accennare_ , se non è lui a farlo per primo» disse.

Ci pensò per qualche istante.

«Da quanto mi ha detto Clara, – la sua attuale compagna di viaggio – anche io ho fatto parte di questa particolare… _collezione,_ prima di Trenzalore. _Non sapeva nemmeno che io fossi una donna!_ Non so davvero se sentirmi lusingata o meno» rise.

Jack si guardò intorno, poi la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento.

«Posso domandarti una cosa, River?» chiese.

«Certamente».

«Come riesci ad essere così… _tranquilla?_ Non ti infastidisce che il Dottore continui palesemente a non voler “chiudere” il discorso “Rose Tyler”?».

River ghignò.

«Queste sono _due_ domande, Jack».

«Bene, allora riformulo. Da quello che dici, il Dottore – anche se in modo completamente diverso dal passato – continua ad essere _sensibile_ al discorso “Rose”. Quindi ti chiedo… Non ti infastidisce, questo, ora che ci sei tu?».

River scosse il capo.

«Suppongo lo farebbe, se avessi dubbi sui reali sentimenti del Dottore nei miei confronti. Ma non è così. Non ho motivo di essere in qualche modo gelosa di Rose Tyler. Tutt’altro. E’ merito suo se il Dottore è cambiato, dopo la guerra. Io ho solo… _portato a termine_ qualcosa che lei aveva iniziato molto prima di me, se così si può dire. Le sono molto grata. Inoltre, non ho mai preteso di essere l’unica. Insomma, ha più di mille anni!» ammise.

La donna si sistemò distrattamente i capelli.

«Se dovessi essere gelosa di ogni sua… _conquista_ , a quest’ora metà dell’universo sarebbe morta. Ovviamente questo discorso cambia radicalmente nei confronti di chiunque tenti di… _abbordarlo_ finché io sono ancora in circolazione. La cosa potrebbe diventare alquanto _spiacevole_ …» aggiunse.

Jack scoppiò a ridere.

«Bene, vedo che voi due avete ritrovato il consueto affiatamento. _Ottimo_ » borbottò il Dottore, di ritorno con un bicchiere.

«Non bevi con me, _Dolcezza?_ » lo punzecchiò Jack.

«Ohi! Solo River può chiamarmi in quel modo!».

Jack ghignò, prendendo il bicchiere che l’amico gli offriva.

«Cercherò di ricordarlo».

*

«Quindi, a che dobbiamo la visita? Dubito ti sia presentato qui a quest’ora per un semplice saluto» chiese River, porgendo la tazza di thè al Dottore.

Jack si fece serio.

«No, infatti. Si è presentata una situazione alquanto complessa, sulla Terra. Abbiamo provato a risolverla internamente, ma non abbiamo ottenuti molti risultati. Ero venuto a chiedere il tuo aiuto, Dottore».

« _Abbiamo?_ » ripeté il Gallifreyano.

«Qualche tempo fa ho deciso di riformare il Torchwood» spiegò Jack.

Il Dottore annuì.

«Che tipo di aiuto?» chiese.

«Seguimi al Torchwood, e potrai vedere con i tuoi occhi».

Il Gallifreyano non rispose subito.

«Ho fatto un po’ troppo “la prima donna”, ultimamente. Dio solo sa quanto è vero. E la cosa mi è costata non poco. L’ultima cosa che mi serve è trovarmi nel bel mezzo di un incidente diplomatico con una razza aliena potenzialmente letale. E non dire che non lo è. Se ti sei rivolto a me, e non alla UNIT, significa che la cosa è nettamente superiore alle vostre capacità» disse poi, alla fine.

Ciondolò per un po’ intorno alla consolle, in silenzio.

«Non mi preoccuperei, fossi in te» sussurrò River a Jack.

«Sai che non riesce a stare lontano da questo genere di cose» continuò.

Il Dottore si grattò nervosamente la guancia.

«Oh, d’accordo! Posso dare un’occhiata. _Ma solo un’occhiata!_ Stavolta niente interventi mirabolanti, niente piani improvvisi o…» esclamò poi, lui stesso poco convinto dell’affidabilità di quel proposito.

River Song ammiccò.

«Che ti dicevo, Capitano?».


	4. Chapter 4

 

«Mi piace la nuova sistemazione. E’ di gran lunga più _spaziosa_ della precedente. Un vero toccasana per il TARDIS. Sai? E’ diventata piuttosto _suscettibile_ , da quando ho apportato tutte le modifiche» disse il Dottore, guardandosi intorno nell’ingresso della nuova sede del Torchwood.

«E finalmente mi sembra una sede adatta. Ammettiamolo, quella che avevate prima sembrava un vecchio tunnel della metropolitana in disuso! Probabilmente lo era davvero» aggiunse poi, seguendo Jack e River su per una lunga scalinata.

«Quanto membri conta il tuo gruppo, ora?» chiese.

«Davvero pochi. Solo io e Gwen Cooper. Ma c’è sempre posto per te e per la professoressa Song, se doveste decidere di prendervi una _pausa_ dall’universo» propose Jack.

Il Dottore scosse il capo. «Sai bene che lavoro per la UNIT, Jack».

«Vorrà dire che mi “accontenterò” di River» ghignò l'uomo.

La donna rise.

«Grazie, ma sono contenta del mio incarico all’università» rispose.

Jack si finse dispiaciuto.

«Ci ho provato» ammise.

Il Dottore si fece avanti.

«Gwen Cooper… Faceva parte anche del vecchio gruppo, vero?».

Jack annuì.

«Ora che mi ci fai pensare, credo di poter dire che siamo _tre_ in squadra. Il marito di Gwen si è reso molto utile, quando il Torchwood si è trovato a dover affrontare spiacevolissime situazioni...» mormorò.

River Song si guardò intorno.

«Non si è sentito molto parlare del Torchwood, ultimamente» disse.

«Siamo stati “fuori dai giochi” per un po’, devo ammetterlo. Ricostruire la base, cercare nuovi membri da arruolare… Inoltre abbiamo deciso di lavorare esclusivamente in incognito. Ci occuperemo “del lavoro sporco”. Quello che, per intenderci, nemmeno la UNIT vuole fare» disse Jack, con aria di finta sufficienza.

«Avete costruito di nuovo sulla frattura?» domandò il Dottore.

«Ci è sembrata una buona idea. Così possiamo continuare a monitorarla» confermò Jack.

Arrivarono tutti e tre all’interno di un ufficio circolare, con sette porte che correvano lunghe le pareti.

«Eccoci arrivati nel vero centro nevralgico dell’organizzazione. Lì ci sono il mio ufficio e quello di Gwen, l’archivio manufatti alieni, i bagni, la sala monitor – da dove è possibile controllare tutte le telecamere della struttura – e le scale che portano alla zona contenimento» spiegò Jack, indicando ogni porta.

«E quella?» domandò River, accennando all’ultima porta.

«E’ un ufficio vuoto, in attesa di essere occupato».

L’uomo guardò l’orologio appeso sul muro di fronte a loro.

«Ormai Gwen dovrebbe essere qui. Sono certo sarà felice di fare la vostra conoscenza di persona».

Il Dottore rise.

«Non ho accettato di venire qui per fare amicizia, Jack. Inoltre, _dubito_ le andrò veramente a genio. Non mi sembra che gli alieni con cui ha avuto a che fare fino ad ora siano diventati suoi grandi amici».

Anche Jack rise.

«Si tratta puramente di incontri sbagliati».

River ghignò.

«E chi dice che anche io e il Dottore non lo siamo?».

Il Capitano Jack Harkness scoccò un’occhiata significativa al Dottore.

«Non hai idea quanto mi sia mancato questo suo modo di fare» confessò.

E dall’espressione del Gallifreyano, era chiaro che pensava la stessa cosa.

*

«Allora, di cosa si tratta?» chiese il Dottore, ciondolando per l’ufficio di Jack Harkness, qualche minuto più tardi.

«Qualche settimana fa è morto un uomo, qui in città. Una specie di collezionista di oggetti strani. Non avendo parenti, prima di morire l’uomo aveva espresso il desiderio che “i suoi tesori” venissero venduti ad un’asta. Io stesso vi ho partecipato - per via delle voci che giravano sulla natura di alcuni pezzi della sua collezione. Voci che si sono rivelate vere. Durante l’asta, infatti, è stato mostrato un piccolo scrigno, ricoperto di strani simboli. All’apparenza sembrava trattarsi di un qualche tipo di linguaggio tribale; ma a mi è parso subito chiaro che non era così. Ho acquistato lo scrigno, e dopo averlo analizzato con le apparecchiature che abbiamo qui, ho pensato bene di chiedere il tuo aiuto».

«Come sai che non è terrestre?» s'informò il Dottore, interessato.

«Non sono riuscito a tradurre nemmeno una riga di quanto inciso su esso. E l’unica soluzione che mi viene in mente è che si tratti di una lingua intraducibile anche per il TARDIS. Quindi, chi potevo contattare, se non te?».

Il Dottore non replicò subito.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese il portatile di Jack.

«Hai controllato nel mio file se esiste qualche corrispondenza?».

Jack fissò l’amico digitare rapidamente una serie di numeri sulla tastiera.

«Credevo ti fossi cancellato da _tutti_ i database»

«Beh, diciamo solo che ho reso le informazioni dell'INFORARIUM su di me... _difficilmente reperibeli_. E credevo che anche voi lo utilizzaste per tenermi sotto controllo. Solo quando mi hai detto di aver riformato il Torchwood ho avuto qualche dubbio. Ma non mi sono preoccupato più del dovuto. Sapevo che una volta ripreso il comando dell’organizzazione, avresti reso i vostri database accessibili solamente ai membri».

«Allora come pensi di poter consultare il tuo file, se non mi dai modo di fornirti l’accesso? Non fai parte del Torchwood» lo punzecchiò Jack, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona.

Il Dottore gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito, estraendo la fedele carta psichica.

«E chi lo dice?».

Mostrò il documento alla webcam, e immediatamente sullo schermo apparve una lista infinita di file.

«“Lista delle Minacce mondiali”. Sono considerato una minaccia da “M” maiuscola? _Sul serio?_ ».

Ci pensò per qualche istante, poi scrollò le spalle.

«Okay, non ne sono sorpreso».

Jack, intanto, prese la carta psichica lasciata dal Dottore.

«Come accidenti hai fatto? Nemmeno io ho mai avuto completo accesso a questa sezione del… _Oh, ma dai! Vuoi prendermi in giro?!_ » esclamò, non appena i suoi occhi registrarono “ _Regina Vittoria_ ” sul pezzo di carta.

Scosse il capo, ridendo.

«E poi ti chiedi perché figuri tra le Minacce?».

Il Dottore rimise il documento al suo posto.

«Volevo essere sicuro di riuscire ad accedere al mio file» replicò, scrollando le spalle.

Jack si guardò intorno.

«River?»

«Sul TARDIS. Ha detto di essere un po’ stanca» rispose il Dottore, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

«Suppongo sia ancora uno strascico del _cambiamento._ Sai a cosa mi riferisco» aggiunse poi.

Jack annuì.

«Ad ogni modo, sono sicuro che ormai “lo scompenso” sia svanito completamente. All’inizio era molto più evidente. _Ehi!_ Qui c’è un’interruzione nella registrazione dai dati, lunga una settimana!» esclamò il Gallifreyano, studiando le date.

«Oh, sì. Risale al periodo in cui la sede ha rischiato di essere risucchiata all’interno di una frattura spazio - temporale».

«Ma la frattura su cui è costruito questo edificio non è mai stata tanto attiva…» mormorò il Dottore, confuso.

«Infatti è stata _un’altra_ frattura a mettere a rischio la sede».

L’uomo ghignò.

«Il fatto che tu te ne sia andato _in pensione_ per un po’ in questa o quell’altra parte dell’universo non significa che _ogni cosa_ abbia deciso di seguire le tue orme, aspettando che tu cambiassi idea» aggiunse.

«Non ho mai detto questo. Ma _due_ fratture spazio – temporali _nel medesimo luogo?_ Quante possibilità ci sono?».

Jack Harkness fece spallucce.

«La cosa ha stupito anche me. Ma non mi sono fatto troppe domande. Ho smesso di farmene tanto tempo fa».

Lo fissò.

«Più o meno da quando ti ho conosciuto».

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Ad ogni modo… A che sarebbe servito consultare il tuo file, scusa? Ho conosciuto diverse specie di alieni, eppure non sono stato in grado di…» iniziò Jack, concentrandosi nuovamente sul problema più immediato.

«Avanti, Jack. Sappiamo benissimo entrambi che incontro più specie aliene io in un anno, di quante ne potresti incontrare tu in dieci».

Gli restituì il portatile.

«A quanto sembra gli artefici dello scrigno sono sconosciuti anche a te» gongolò Jack, scorrendo rapidamente i campioni di scrittura contenuti nel file dell’amico.

«Forse un incontro non è mai stato registrato» suggerì il Dottore.

Jack scosse il capo.

«Ne dubito. Il database del Torchwood raccoglie ogni più piccola variazione dell’universo, così da essere sempre perfettamente aggiornato. L’idea è nata vedendo i Dalek e i Cybermen. E’ così sin dalle epoche più remote»

«E che mi dici del futuro? Viaggio anche in epoche future, lo sai».

Il Dottore desiderava ardentemente cogliere Jack in fallo.

L’idea che il Torchwood lo tenesse costantemente sotto osservazione, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per essere invisibile, lo infastidiva.

Per tutta risposta, Jack picchiettò sul suo Manipolatore del Vortice.

«Grazie a te che mi hai restituito questo, faccio regolarmente visita all’organizzazione, in determinati periodi futuri. Ovviamente stando ben attento a non creare alcun tipo di paradosso. E’ così che raccolgo i dati che servono. Ma puoi stare tranquillo. Nel database vengono solamente inserite le informazioni basilari. Nessun dettaglio che possa in qualche modo “anticipare” quello che deve succedere».

Il Gallifreyano sbuffò.

«Sai? Un giorno di questi potrei facilmente invitarti su un pianeta deserto e… _dimenticarmi_ di riportarti a casa» disse poco dopo, mellifluo.

Jack scoppiò a ridere.

«E’ per questo che porto sempre con me il Manipolatore del Vortice, Dottore».

«Potrebbe andare _accidentalmente_ distrutto»

«Allora mi ricorderò di non accettare mai alcun tipo di invito da parte tua, benché la cosa mi dispiaccia notevolmente».

I due uomini tornarono seri.

«Avete portato lo scrigno qui al Torchwood, vero?» chiese il Dottore.

«Sì, è nell’archivio».

«Pensi che potrei dargli un’occhiata?»

«Certamente. Seguimi».

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Come il Dottore aveva anticipato, Gwen Cooper non fu per nulla contenta di incontrarlo di persona.

«Il Dottore? La credevo _morto!_ » esclamò la donna.

«E invece eccomi qui. In carne, ossa e cuori» replicò il Gallifreyano tranquillamente.

Gwen lo fissò confusa.

« _Cuori?_ ».

Il Dottore annuì.

«Due».

«Mi prende in giro!» esclamò la donna, scioccata.

«Affatto».

La donna lo studiò.

«E’ diverso da come la ricordavo» mormorò.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Rigenerazione. Faccia nuova, gusti nuovi…»

«Ma sempre la stessa identica persona... A dire il vero sono lieta che alla fine abbia deciso di farsi vivo. Mi dica… Dov’era quando i nostri bambini sono stati vittime di una razza aliena priva di scrupoli, che li voleva solamente per poterli usare come fonte di un macabro “sballo”? Dov’era quando _ogni essere umano_ sulla Terra è diventato immortale, e folli governanti hanno deciso di bruciare vive le persone che invece sarebbero dovuto morire?» domandò Gwen, accusatoria.

Il Dottore non si scompose minimamente.

«Ero in pensione. A dire la verità, stavo attraversando un periodo in cui la popolazione di questo pianeta valeva meno di niente, ai miei occhi» replicò, tranquillamente.

Gwen era scioccata.

Spostò lo sguardo dal Dottore a Jack, e viceversa.

«Ma ho superato quella fase, ora. E sono qui per aiutare. Jack mi ha parlato di uno scrigno su cui sarebbe inciso un messaggio in una lingua intraducibile. Ho pensato bene di controllare se esistesse qualche riscontro con un linguaggio simile nel mio file, ma non ne ho trovati. A proposito… Posso chiedervi di aggiungere una foto, sotto al mio nome? Il punto interrogativo non è… _forte_ » aggiunse l’uomo, deluso.

Lo stupore di Gwen ormai superava ogni livello conosciuto.

« _Gli hai permesso di consultare i database del Torchwood?!_ » esclamò sconvolta, in direzione di Jack.

«Veramente non ho avuto bisogno dell’autorizzazione di nessuno. E' il _mio_ file, quello che ho consultato» precisò il Dottore.

La donna spalancò la bocca.

«Chi si crede di essere per tenere un simile comportamento da…»

« _Shh_ » sibilò il Dottore, posandosi un dito sulle labbra, divertito.

Improvvisamente Gwen sembrò incapace di proferire alcun tipo di parola, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi.

«Bene. Wow, non credevo esistesse qualcuno con un carattere così… _particolare_ , oltre alle scozzesi. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo» disse il Dottore, allegramente.

Prese lo scrigno che Jack gli porgeva.

Era poco più grande di un comunissimo portagioie terrestre, di legno scuro, e quasi interamente ricoperto di simboli strani e apparentemente privi del minimo senso.

«Pensi di riuscire a riconoscere di che lingua si tratta?» chiese Jack.

Non appena gli occhi del Dottore si posarono sulle incisioni, la sua espressione mutò radicalmente.

«Questa poi…» mormorò.

Jack e Gwen si scambiarono un’occhiata.

«Che succede?» domandò l’uomo.

«E’ Gallifreyano» rispose il Dottore.

Jack lo guardò, confuso.

«Ho già visto simboli Gallifreyani, Dottore. Anche prima, sul TARDIS. Non mi sembra proprio la stessa lingua. Ne sei sicuro?».

Il Dottore fissò l’amico, critico.

«Trattandosi della _mia lingua natia_ , Jack… Ad ogni modo, questo è il linguaggio degli Antichi. Io stesso non sono solito usarlo spesso, sul TARDIS. E’ una lingua perduta. Pochissimi Signori del Tempo sono in grado di leggerla e scriverla. Potrei quasi paragonarla al vostro celtico, o al latino. Quello che hai visto sul TARDIS è Gallifreyano Moderno, e… Aspetta un secondo! _L’hai definito un linguaggio tribale!_ » esclamò, offeso.

«E non mi sono sbagliato. Il tuo popolo non è uno dei più vecchi dell’universo?» replicò Jack, noncurante.

Gwen – riacquistata finalmente la capacità d parlare – frenò sul nascere la risposta del Dottore.

«Può tradurlo, quindi?»

«Certo che posso! Sono il migliore!» replicò l'alieno.

Parve pensarci.

«No, aspettate. Avevo promesso di non dirlo più. Sono il Dottore. Dimenticate quello che ho detto».

Jack sospirò di sollievo.

«Ottimo, che dice?» chiese.

Il Dottore lesse rapidamente i simboli incisi sul piccolo oggetto tra le sue mani.

Qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, colpì Gwen; ma la donna preferì non dire nulla, per evitare di ritrovarsi nuovamente senza parole.

«Queste sono le istruzioni per aprirlo senza danneggiarne il contenuto» disse poi il Dottore, indicando i simboli incisi su uno dei lati.

«Mentre qui sono segnate alcune _avvertenze_ sul suo utilizzo» continuò, indicando l'altro lato.

«Come “Maneggiare con cura”?» chiese Gwen.

«O più probabilmente qualcosa come: “Attenzione, questo manufatto può bruciare le stelle, se usato nel modo sbagliato”» replicò Jack.

Il Dottore studiò lo scrigno da tutti i lati.

«Mi conosci da troppo tempo, Capitano. Cominci seriamente a comprendere la mia civiltà» mormorò.

«Beh, ho avuto a che fare con il Maestro. Non ci vuole molto a capire come debbano funzionare le cose, sul vostro pianeta».

Gwen si fece avanti.

«Se ci sono le istruzioni, e tu sei in grado di leggerle, perché non lo apri?».

Il Gallifreyano scosse il capo.

«Voglio prima essere sicuro di una cosa… Oh, beh, - disse improvvisamente – lo porterò sul TARDIS con me. Vi terrò aggiornati sugli eventuali sviluppi».

Gwen sgranò gli occhi.

«Stai scherzando! Questo manufatto appartiene al Torchwood! Chi ti dà il diritto di…»

«Per parafrasare una tipica espressione di questa organizzazione: “Se è Gallifreyano, è mio”» sorrise il Dottore.

Gwen fece per ribattere, ma Jack la interruppe.

«Abbiamo ottimi strumenti, qui all’interno della struttura. _All’avanguardia_. Sono a tua completa diposizione».

L’uomo scosse il capo.

«Ho… _strumenti_ sul TARDIS che il Torchwood può solo sognare».

*

Il Dottore chiuse la porta del TARDIS alle sue spalle, avviandosi immediatamente verso la biblioteca.

Era sicuro di aver già visto uno scrigno simile, mentre era ancora su Gallifrey.

Ma non poteva essere…

Non fu sorpreso di trovare River Song su uno dei divanetti, immersa nella lettura di un libro Gallifreyano.

«Stai bene?» si informò, posandole un bacio tra i capelli ricci.

River annuì in silenzio, troppo concentrata dal libro che teneva fra le mani.

«Sicura?» continuò, prendendo posto di fronte a lei.

River chiuse il libro.

«Sicurissima. Allora, perché siamo qui?».

Il Dottore le spiegò brevemente dello scrigno.

«Così ho deciso di portarlo qui sul TARDIS per poterlo studiare meglio».

River prese l’oggetto, iniziando a rigirarselo tra le mani.

Sembrava confusa.

«Ma questo ha l’aria di essere… Insomma, non sono certo _un’esperta_ , ma…»

«Se ho ragione, scopriremo presto se abbiamo ragione entrambi. Probabilmente in uno di questi libri c’è quello che cerco. Anche se temo sarà un po’ difficile trovare quello giusto. Sono secoli che non consulto quel genere di letture» aggiunse, guardando l’enorme biblioteca, pensieroso.

River si alzò in piedi.

«Beh, allora che aspettiamo? Meglio darsi subito da fare» disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Il Dottore la imitò, un grosso sorriso sul viso.

« _Geronimo_ ».

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen Cooper girò nuovamente intorno alla cabina blu, incredula.

«E tu dici che l’interno è più grande?» ripeté.

Jack annuì.

« _Infinitamente_ più grande» specificò.

Gwen si avvicinò alla porta.

«E perché mai non possiamo entrare? Insomma… Ha _deliberatamente_ sottratto un oggetto…»

«E’ qualcosa che proviene dal suo pianeta. _Tecnicamente_ non ha fatto altro che riprendersi qualcosa che è suo» disse Jack, noncurante.

Gwen sbuffò.

«Si può sapere chi è _davvero_ questo tizio? Fatico ancora a credere che qualcuno possa sul serio ritenerlo una minaccia. E quelle poche parole che hai detto di lui in questi anni non hanno certo chiarito molto...» mormorò.

Il Capitano Jack Harkness sospirò.

«Va bene, seguimi. Ti mostrerò il suo file. Ma ti avverto: sarà una cosa _decisamente_ lunga».

*

«Trovato niente?» chiese il Dottore, sporgendosi da una delle tante balaustre della biblioteca.

«Nulla di davvero utile» replicò River di rimando, accantonando un’altra pila di libri.

«Qui ho altri volumi. Ora li porto giù, così possiamo dare loro un’occhiata».

L’uomo sparì, e pochi istanti dopo si udì un tonfo clamoroso, seguito da alcune ingiurie in Gallifreyano.

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non mi avevi mai detto di essere stato nominato Lord Presidente» disse poi.

«Come dici?» domandò il Dottore, arrivando nella stanza con le braccia cariche di pesanti volumi - zoppicando visibilmente.

«“ _Quel giorno, il figlio di Gallifrey noto come ‘Il Dottore’ venne nominato Lord Presidente del Consiglio superiore dei Signori del Tempo, Custode dell’eredità di Rassilon, Difensore delle leggi del tempo, Protettore di Gallifrey_.”» recitò la donna.

«Leggevo “ _Le Cronache di Gallifrey_ ”, prima» spiegò poi.

«Non ho tenuto la carica per molto tempo. Vi ho rinunciato per poter continuare a viaggiare. Molto più divertente» disse l'uomo, scrollando le spalle.

«Inoltre, considerando come è andata a finire, probabilmente è stato meglio così. Riesci ad immaginare il Lord Presidente che distrugge il pianeta che ha giurato di proteggere?».

River sorrise divertita.

«Ma tu non l'hai distrutto» puntualizzò.

Il Dottore, però, non sembrava condividere il buon umore della donna.

«L’intenzione era quella, lo sai» mormorò.

Prese il primo volume.

«Ammettiamolo. Se Clara non mi avesse fatto cambiare idea, avrei sicuramente confermato la storia, convinto che non esistesse altro modo» aggiunse poi, serio.

*

Gwen ancora stentava a credere a quanto Jack le aveva mostrato.

« _E il pianeta affida la sua sicurezza a un tipo come quello?!_ » riuscì a dire, alla fine.

Jack fece spallucce.

«Penso che possiamo ben dirci fortunati. Hai letto di cosa è capace, no?» disse, prendendo posto a una delle scrivanie.

«E’ proprio per questo che mi stupisco della facilità con cui accettiamo il suo aiuto! Che succederà quando la razza umana l’avrà stancato _di nuovo?_ Ci decimerà come ha fatto con altre decine, centinaia di creature?» esclamò Gwen.

«Ne dubito fortemente» disse una voce alle sue spalle.

I due si voltarono verso il Dottore, appena entrato dalla porta con lo scrigno - e un voluminoso libro - tra le mani.

«Ci sono novità?» chiese Jack.

«Qualcuna, sì. Ho trovato un testo su questo simpatico oggettino in un libro che tenevo nella biblioteca del TARDIS» replicò il Dottore.

«E cosa dice?» si informò Gwen.

«Secondo il testo, all’interno vi sarebbe custodito un bio – consequenziatore quantico».

« _Un cosa?!_ » esclamò Gwen, lanciando un’occhiata confusa a Jack, che le restituì il medesimo sguardo.

Il Dottore non mancò di notarlo, e ghignò.

«Mi servirà quell’ufficio vuoto di cui hai parlato, Jack. Così potrò aprirlo in tutta sicurezza» disse, tranquillo.

«Certo. Gwen, pensi di poterlo aiutare a sistemare le cose nell’ufficio affianco al mio?».

La donna si alzò, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Jack.

Era evidente che l’idea non era per niente di suo gradimento.

«Mi segua» borbottò, conducendo il Dottore oltre la porta di fronte a loro.

*

«Davvero il suo nome è “Dottore”?» domandò Gwen, incapace di tenere a freno la curiosità.

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle, puntando il suo cacciavite sonico sul piccolo manufatto davanti a lui.

«Possiamo dire che è così, sì».

«Ma lo è? Insomma… Sembra più _un titolo_ »

«Lo è» replicò l’uomo, vagamente divertito.

«Che cosa? Un nome o un titolo? Ah, lasciamo perdere» borbottò Gwen, infastidita.

«Quindi… Jack ti ha mostrato il mio file» mormorò il Dottore, pacato.

Non era una domanda.

Gwen fece spallucce.

«Mi sembrava doveroso. Voglio sapere con chi ho a che fare».

Il Dottore abbassò il cacciavite.

«Dovrei proprio cancellarlo» ammise.

« _Perché dovrebbe farlo?!_ » esclamò, scioccata.

«Voglio stare da solo» replicò laconico il Dottore, ripetendo quanto detto all’Inforarium.

«Sei rimasta soddisfatta da ciò che hai scoperto?» continuò poi, sinceramente interessato.

Gwen Cooper lo fissò, indecisa.

Non riusciva ad inquadrare quel tizio.

Sembrava un tipo incredibilmente tranquillo - persino _clownesco_ \- che non sentiva minimamente il bisogno di negare - o spiegare - i suoi gesti.

Era davvero capace di distruggere mondi; di far scappare interi eserciti nemici pronunciando semplicemente il suo “nome”?

«Più che soddisfatta, ne sono rimasta _sconcertata_. Credevo che ormai nulla avrebbe più potuto sconvolgermi o sorprendermi. Invece…».

Si schiarì la voce.

«Tu e Jack siete simili, a modo vostro» ammise.

Il Dottore non rispose subito.

«Abbiamo molto in comune, in effetti. Abbiamo subito perdite entrambi. _Molte._ E tutte nel giro di pochissimo tempo. Persone importanti, _la nostra famiglia…_ Per entrambi il dolore è stato troppo, spingendoci a “lasciar perdere” per un po’. Ma di nuovo siamo tornati a fare ciò che facevamo prima. E’ più forte di noi. Oh, ogni volta è più difficile, certo. Ma non possiamo farne a meno. Tutt’ora che sai cosa c’è lì fuori… Beh, è impossibile accettare una vita comune, _banale._ Sogni solamente di tornare ad assaporare le sensazioni, il brivido… Ed eccoci qui. Profondamente cambiati, ma inesorabilmente gli stessi» disse, sincero.

Gwen non replicò alle parole dell’uomo.

Come avrebbe potuto?

Deglutì.

Improvvisamente si sentiva incredibilmente stupida ad aver giudicato con tanta leggerezza il Dottore.

«Credo… Credo sia meglio lasciarla a quell’aggeggio» riuscì a dire.

Indicò la porta dietro di sé.

«Quindi io... Io andrei. Siamo a sua disposizione, se dovesse aver bisogno di aiuto».

Le sembrò che un sorrisetto strafottente avesse attraversato per un secondo il volto dell’uomo.

«Oh, sono certo che non sarà necessario».


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Gwen Cooper tornò da Jack, lo trovò immerso in una fitta conversazione con una donna.

Rimase immediatamente colpita dalla vista di quella sconosciuta, anche se non seppe spiegarsi il perché.

Forse era a causa dei foltissimi capelli biondi, ricci come lei non ne aveva mai visti prima; oppure per i suoi occhi chiari, costantemente illuminati da una scintilla beffarda e provocatrice.

O più probabilmente era a causa dell’aura inspiegabilmente pericolosa che sembrava circondarla.

Vedendola, Gwen non poté fare a meno di associare immediatamente quella figura a un leopardo; la cui bellezza era paragonabile solamente alla sua pericolosità.

«Oh, Gwen. Eccoti qui. Cominciavo a credere avessi cambiato idea, cedendo al fascino del caro Dottore» disse Jack, divertito.

«Beh, questo sarebbe stato davvero un bel problema, Jack» ghignò la donna riccia, in tono beffardo.

«E _lei_ chi è?» domandò Gwen, apparentemente sorda alle parole dei due.

«Giusto. Lascia che ti presenti la straordinaria professoressa River Song. Archeologa e massima esperta in materia di Angeli Piangenti, oltre che quasi in ogni altro ambito alieno. E’ qui con il Dottore» disse Jack.

«Gwen Cooper» si presentò la donna, stringendo la mano di River.

«E’ un piacere».

Jack batté le mani, pratico.

«Bene. Ora che abbiamo fatto le presentazioni, direi che possiamo procedere. Gwen, che ne dici di mostrare alla professoressa il resto della sede? Potreste anche fare due chiacchiere, tanto per socializzare. Non credo che manchi molto all’apertura di quel dannato scrigno, ormai».

River lanciò un’occhiata alla porta dell’ufficio di fronte a loro.

«Io invece credo che le cose andranno ancora un po’ per le lunghe, Jack. Lo conosci. Non uscirà di lì finché non avrà messo la parola fine a questa storia…» disse.

«Magari potresti andare a metterlo un po’ sotto pressione. Sarà divertente» aggiunse poi, un guizzo divertito negli occhi.

Come era successo con il Dottore poco prima, Gwen provò la stranissima sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che le sfuggiva, nel tono usato dalla donna.

«Tu e il Dottore vi conoscete da molto?» le chiese.

Era convinta che il nome della donna non le fosse del tutto sconosciuto.

«Puoi ben dirlo» replicò River, guardando Jack Harkness dirigersi verso l’ufficio occupato dal Dottore.

«Ma credo sia impossibile dirti con _esattezza_ da quanto. Il rischio di viaggiare nel tempo, sai».

Improvvisamente Gwen ricordò dove aveva letto il nome della professoressa Song: nel file del Dottore.

Questo allora voleva dire…

«Sì, sono sua moglie» confermò River, divertita.

Gwen sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa.

«Come sapevi… Ah, lasciamo perdere» disse, sconfitta.

*

Desideroso di conoscere a che punto fosse l’amico, Jack Harkness entrò nell’ufficio, stupendosi di trovare il Dottore mollemente abbandonato sulla poltrona, le gambe allungate sulla scrivania e lo scrigno ancora ben chiuso davanti a lui.

Lo fissò, confuso.

«Che significa questo?» chiese.

Il Dottore giocherellò con il suo cacciavite sonico, pigramente.

«E’ esattamente quello che mi stavo chiedendo anche io» disse questi improvvisamente, rimettendo il cacciavite al suo posto e fissando Jack, serio.

«Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare la tua espressione stupita, prima» continuò.

Jack corrugò la fronte.

«Beh, non avevo mai avuto per le mani una tecnologia simile, prima di oggi»

«Mi sarei stupito del contrario».

Jack fissò l’amico, accigliato.

«Non capisco di cosa…».

Il Dottore tolse i piedi dalla scrivania, aprì il libro che aveva portato con sé dal TARDIS, e lo spinse verso Jack.

«Sapevo di aver già visto questo curioso oggetto, tanto tempo fa».

Jack guardò le pagine del libro davanti a sé.

C’era il disegno di un bambino con lo scrigno tra le mani.

Tornò a fissare il Dottore, sempre più confuso.

«Non so proprio…» cominciò.

«Inizialmente credevo si trattasse puramente di una coincidenza. Pensavo di ricordare male. Come poteva essere altrimenti? Perché mai il Torchwood avrebbe dovuto ricorrere al mio aiuto per qualcosa di così _futile_?».

Jack si mosse, inquieto.

«Tu definisci un bio – consequenziatore quantico qualcosa di futile?» chiese, cauto.

Il Dottore si alzò in piedi.

«Non prenderti gioco di me, Capitano. _Sai_ che non ci riusciresti mai. Questa struttura, come tu stesso mi hai gentilmente fatto notare, possiede notevoli attrezzature. Tecnologie che non avrebbero impiegato più di una manciata di secondi per rivelarvi come questo, in realtà, non sia altro che un banalissimo – benché alieno – contenitore di giocattoli».

Per diversi istanti nessuno parlò.

Poi Jack si schiarì la voce nervosamente.

«Suppongo non servirebbe a nulla continuare a negare, vero?»

«Decisamente».

L’uomo si sedette, lentamente.

«E’ vero. Non appena sono entrato in possesso dello scrigno l’ho sottoposto ad ogni genere di esame, ed è stato chiaro sin da subito che non si trattava di nulla di pericoloso. Ma l’incisione… Così strana, intraducibile… Sembrava essere esattamente il genere di cose che ti avrebbero spinto ad accettare di seguirmi qui al Torchwood».

Il Dottore guardò l’amico, impaziente.

«E perché mai hai deciso di ricorrere a una “copertura”?».

«Perché ero – e lo sono tutt’ora – assolutamente convinto che se avessi saputo la verità, non avresti mai accettato. Ma ormai è inutile continuare a nascondertela. Vorrei solo sapere come fai ad essere tanto sicuro della reale natura di questo scrigno. Non potresti esserti sbagliato? L’illustrazione non è chiarissima. Potrebbe essere solamente un oggetto molto simile al manufatto. Oppure è scritto nell’incisione?» s'informò, sinceramente curioso.

«Oh, no. Nell’incisione sono _effettivamente_ scritte le istruzioni per aprirlo senza danneggiare la diga dimensionale – quello che gli permette di essere più grande all’interno» spiegò, vendendo l’espressione di Jack.

«Ma suppongo che questo genere di raccomandazioni potresti trovarle su qualsiasi oggetto proveniente da Gallifrey» mormorò Jack.

Il Gallifreyano si fece pensieroso.

«Beh, sì» replicò, sinceramente.

«Allora come…?».

Il Dottore passò distrattamente le dita sulle incisioni.

«Tu dimentichi una cosa, del mio passato…» mormorò.

Jack spostò alternativamente lo sguardo dall’amico, allo scrigno, al libro aperto davanti a lui.

Improvvisamente, colto da un sospetto, prese a sfogliare le pagine del volume.

Non comprendeva i testi, ma guardando le illustrazioni e il modo in cui erano state disposte, non gli ci volle molto per rendersi conto di cosa avesse _effettivamente_ tra le mani.

«E’ un libro di favole» mormorò.

Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota.

Era _ovvio_ che il Dottore avesse riconosciuto nell’oggetto una scatola di giocattoli, per quanto antica e improbabile...

«Cosa ti ha insospettito, all’inizio?» sospirò, alla fine.

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso nostalgico.

«Riconosco la grafia di un bambino, quando la vedo».

Picchiettò su un’incisione più piccola delle altre, quasi invisibile.

«E’ il nome del proprietario».

*

«Allora» disse il Dottore, qualche minuto più tardi.

«Perché mi trovo qui? _Realmente?_ ».

Jack sembrò combattuto.

«Avevamo – e abbiamo – seriamente bisogno di aiuto con una creatura aliena. Quando sono venuto da te, stamane, non ho voluto affrontare immediatamente la reale motivazione della mia visita. Più che altro perché sapevo quanto farlo avrebbe potuto… _risvegliare_ spiacevoli ricordi. Posso assicurarti, inoltre, che ero fortemente dell’idea di non forzarti a seguirmi, se non fosse stata tua intenzione» disse, rapidamente.

«Jack…»

L’uomo sospirò.

«Poi però ho scoperto di River, e non ho potuto evitare di coinvolgerti. Per questo ho usato come scusa la storia dello scrigno. Sapevo che River ti avrebbe seguito. Confesso di averlo fortemente sperato. E’ un’autentica esperta, e non usare le sue conoscenze a nostro vantaggio…».

Gli occhi verdi del Dottore brillarono di comprensione.

«Se stiamo parlando - come credo - della medesima creatura, temo di doverti… _fermare_ immediatamente, Jack».

«Ma se riuscissimo a “combinare un incontro”…»

«No».

«Sarà al sicuro. Ci sarà qualcuno con lei, in ogni momento della “chiacchierata”. Inoltre le celle sono in grado di resistere a qualsiasi creatura, anche quelle più forti...» disse Jack con foga, cercando di convincere il Dottore ad ascoltarlo.

«Non a loro. _Non hai idea_ …» mormorò il Gallifreyano, duramente.

«Avrà la sua pistola. Non hai assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparti. Ti prometto che sarà perfettamente…» tentò Jack.

«Assolutamente no, Jack. Sai quanto mi mancasse, prima che decidessi di compiere la follia che l’ha riportata indietro. _Lo ricordi_. Non puoi seriamente chiedermi di correre il rischio di perderla di nuovo. Rivivere tutto ancora una volta… _Impazzirei_ ».

Nuovamente, il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Mi spiace, Jack. Ma non permetterò a River di scontrarsi nuovamente con gli Angeli Piangenti».


	8. Chapter 8

«Davvero sei stata addestrata ad ucciderlo?» chiese Gwen.

River sorrise divertita, poi annuì.

«E l’ho fatto, in un paio di occasioni» precisò.

«E’ per questo che sei stata rinchiusa a Stormcage, allora» mormorò Gwen piano.

« _Ufficialmente_ è per questo, sì. Ma dato che potevo entrare ed uscire a mio piacimento – sia grazie al Dottore, che al Manipolatore del Vortice – non è stata una pena veramente insopportabile...» replicò River, tranquilla.

Gwen annuì, in silenzio.

«Sembrerà strano, ma mi sento piuttosto _inquieta_ , vicino a te» ammise, dopo un po'.

River si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno, come se la cosa non le dispiacesse più di tanto.

«Davvero? E perché mai?».

Gwen si schiarì la voce, in imbarazzo.

Provava la medesima sensazione di quando, da bambina, era costretta a rimanere in piedi davanti ai suoi compagni, mentre l’insegnante di turno la interrogava.

Uno stato d’animo che aveva desiderato non provare mai più...

«Beh, Jack mi ha raccontato che tu eri… Insomma…»

«Sì?» la incitò River, crogiolandosi nel metterla in imbarazzo.

Sapeva benissimo quello che la donna voleva dire, ma era ben decisa a non accorrere in suo soccorso.

Gwen sbuffò nervosamente.

«Che eri… _morta_ , ecco».

River finse di assumere l'aria di chi si è appena ricordato qualcosa di poco importante.

«Ora che mi ci fai pensare... Sì, lo ero. In realtà non sono sicura di esserlo stata davvero, ora che il Dottore ha cambiato la linea temporale» ammise, pigramente.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese l'altra donna, confusa.

«E’ una storia piuttosto lunga, che sono certa Jack sarà in grado di riassumerti, prima o poi» replicò River, agitando la mano come se tentasse di minimizzare la cosa.

«Parlando di quello che Jack mi ha raccontato… Ho saputo che per tutta la vita hai incontrato il Dottore in modo praticamente opposto a quanto faceva lui» continuò Gwen, implacabile.

«Infatti» mormorò River, dimenticando il tono allegro.

Gwen guardò River.

«Non deve essere stato facile, per voi».

River si fece seria.

«Raramente lo è, con lui».

*

«Perché no, Dottore? Non esiste nessuno di così qualificato come River in materia di Angeli Piangenti!» ripeté Jack per la milionesima volta.

«Sono stati i diretti responsabili di quanto accaduto ad Amy e Rory. _I suoi genitori_. Non ho alcuna intenzione di farle rivivere quel momento. Nemmeno se questo fosse l’unico modo di aiutarvi, te l’ho detto. Esisteranno altre soluzioni. Posso assicurarti che farò _di tutto_ per trovarne una. Ma River non incontrerà un’altra volta quelle creature, Jack» ribatté il Dottore, fermo.

«Peccato che questa non sia una decisione che spetta a te, Dottore. Vero?».

I due uomini si voltarono verso la porta, dalla quale River Song li fissava seria.

«Ti spiace lasciarci un paio di minuti, Capitano?» chiese la donna.

Jack annuì.

«Certo. Sarò qui affianco, quando avrete preso una decisione».

Rimasti soli, il Dottore e River attesero qualche istante, prima di parlare.

«Quanto hai sentito?» domandò il Dottore, alla fine.

«Abbastanza da poterti ricordare che so badare a me stessa».

L’uomo sospirò.

«Non ho mai detto il contrario»

«Eppure ti comporti se così fosse».

River scosse il capo.

«Non puoi tenermi sotto una campana di vetro ogni istante. _Sai_ quanto l’essere prigioniera non mi sia mai piaciuto».

Il Dottore le si avvicinò.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di… _tarparti le ali_ , River. Ma so quello che gli Angeli ci hanno fatto. E’ un crimine volerti impedire di soffrire _ancora_ , a causa loro?».

River lo fissò.

«Sappiamo entrambi che metà dell’universo è responsabile di molte tue perdite… _esclusive_. Eppure tu continui a fronteggiare ognuna delle specie responsabili, se è necessario» disse, decisa.

Il Gallifreyano sospirò rassegnato.

«Sicura di farcela?» chiese.

«No. Ma non lo scoprirò mai, se non provo».

Il Dottore annuì.

«Ottieni sempre quello che vuoi, non è vero?» domandò, sorridendo debolmente.

River gli fece l’occhiolino.

«Sono pur sempre la figlia di Amelia Pond, no?».

*

«Credi che accetteranno di aiutarci? Insomma… Non mi sono sembrate persone che reagiscono bene alle prese in giro. E il Dottore… Ho letto di come possa diventare _vendicativo._ Siamo sicuri che non finiremo per dover fermare anche lui?» chiese Gwen, occhieggiando alla porta chiusa di fronte a lei.

Il Dottore e River erano lì dentro ormai da mezz’ora, ma né lei né Jack se l’erano sentita di disturbarli, o di fare loro pressioni affinché ne uscissero.

Gwen Cooper sbuffò, guardando nuovamente l’orologio.

«Stiamo perdendo solamente del tempo. Tempo che potrei trascorrere con mio marito e mia figlia. Basterebbe scendere di sotto e sgretolare quella… _cosa_ in un milione di pezzi» esclamò, impaziente.

Jack gli fece cenno di calmarsi.

«Qui nessuno sgretolerà un bel niente finché quei due non l’avranno esaminato, chiaro?».

Il tono che aveva usato non ammetteva repliche.

«E allora che suggerisci di fare? Aspettare che…» continuò Gwen, infervorata.

Venne interrotta dalla porta dell'ufficio che veniva aperta, lasciando uscire River Song.

«Allora, - disse la donna – in cosa posso esservi utile?».

Jack sorrise raggiante.

«Circa due mesi fa abbiamo ricevuto diverse segnalazioni di persone scomparse apparentemente nel nulla. Ognuna di loro, nei giorni precedenti, aveva riferito alle autorità di avere la sensazione che le statue, dietro di loro, si muovessero. Ovviamente nessuno ha dato loro retta, invitandole a consultare degli specialisti in neurologia. Ma non noi. Abbiamo svolto qualche indagine, e ci siamo imbattuti – quasi per caso – negli Angeli Piangenti. Come è ovvio abbiamo cominciato a tenere gli occhi bene aperti, e tre settimane fa siamo finalmente riusciti a catturarne uno vivo» spiegò.

«O almeno, noi _crediamo_ sia vivo. Da quando l’abbiamo preso e rinchiuso in una delle celle non si è mai mosso» aggiunse Gwen, confusa.

River ascoltò tutto attentamente.

«All’interno della cella è libero?» domandò poi, assicurando la pistola alla cintura - una volta controllato che fosse carica.

«Sì. Non abbiamo ritenuto necessario immobilizzarlo, data la sua apparente mancanza di aggressività» rispose Gwen.

River sospirò.

«Avrei preferito l’aveste fatto, per maggiore sicurezza. Ma non importa. Se - come dite voi - non si è ancora mosso, ci sono buone probabilità che tutto si svolgerà tranquillamente. Immagino ci saranno delle telecamere» disse.

Jack annuì, portandola nella sala monitor.

River studiò rapidamente l’Angelo.

«E’ ancora fermo nella medesima posizione?» chiese.

Jack fissò a sua volta l’Angelo, fermo in un angolo con il viso coperto dalle mani.

«Sì» assicurò.

«E’ un buon segno?» domandò Gwen, affiancandoli.

L'espressione di River diceva l'esatto contrario.

«Io e il Dottore ci siamo già imbattuti in uno di loro con questo modo di fare. L'Angelo si trovava a bordo di una nave spaziale, che fece poi precipitare su un pianeta pieno di suoi simili per poter permettere loro di nutrirsi. Fortunatamente quel gruppo non ebbe poi la possibilità di fuggire» raccontò.

«Cosa glielo impedì?» domandò Gwen.

Se gli Angeli Piangenti erano davvero una specie tanto pericolosa, era necessario sapere _ogni cosa_ sulle loro debolezze.

River ghignò.

«Ebbero la pessima idea di far arrabbiare il Dottore, attaccando la sua compagna di viaggio. Non credo serva dire altro» disse.

Si voltò verso i suoi interlocutori.

«Avete detto che ci sono state diverse sparizioni. Dubito siano state tutte opera sua. Se ho ragione, l’Angelo rinchiuso nella vostra cella si è lasciato _volontariamente_ catturare, per qualche motivo. Non escludo che il suo intento sia lo stesso dell’Angelo di cui vi parlavo. Ritengo, inoltre, che non si muoverà finché non lo riterrà opportuno» spiegò.

Gwen si morse il labbro.

«Che facciamo, allora?» chiese.

River tornò a fissare lo schermo.

«Credo sia giunto il momento di incontrare il nostro prigioniero».


	9. Chapter 9

« _Stai scherzando!_ » esclamò Gwen Cooper, alternando lo sguardo dallo schermo a River.

«Prima dici che queste creature sono capaci di far precipitare una nave spaziale, e poi suggerisci di andare a fare amicizia con loro?!».

River si sistemò gli abiti, tranquilla.

«Non ho detto che voglio fare amicizia. Ritengo solamente che sia giunto il momento di dare _un’occhiata_ più da vicino. Ci sono particolari che potrebbero sfuggirmi, da qui. Prima di andare di sotto, però, è bene che vi dica alcune cose che sono di vitale importanza per la vostra sopravvivenza in questa particolare situazione, e che vi saranno sicuramente utili in futuro. Jack ne conosce già diverse. Prima su tutte, è importantissimo che non veniate mai a contatto diretto con un Angelo Piangente. So che per catturare quello rinchiuso in cella avete dovuto toccarlo, Gwen. – Aggiunse, vedendo la donna aprire bocca per interromperla. – Ma l’Angelo in questione, come ho accennato prima, non aveva probabilmente alcuna intenzione di attaccare in quel momento, e quindi potete ben dirvi fortunati. La possibilità che un Angelo vi rispedisca nel passato per potersi nutrire della vostra energia temporale è altissima. Così come la possibilità che invece decida di spezzarvi il collo per poter utilizzare la vostra corteccia cerebrale come mezzo di comunicazione».

Gwen si massaggiò istintivamente il collo, mentre Jack - in disparte - osservava River, ammirato.

Non si mosse nemmeno quando il Dottore gli si affiancò.

«E’ brava, vero?» sussurrò quest’ultimo.

«Puoi dirlo forte. Avresti mai creduto di incontrare, un giorno, qualcuno che sapeva molte più cose di te, in merito a una specie aliena?» mormorò Jack, piano.

«Mai. Ma il 51° secolo mi ha dimostrato di saper “creare” personaggi alquanto… _interessanti_ » replicò il Gallifreyano, con un ghigno.

Jack lo imitò, ma non disse nulla.

«In secondo luogo, bisogna stare attenti a non fissarne mai uno direttamente negli occhi. Si corre il rischio di ritrovarsene uno intrappolato nella mente, bramoso di uscirne, a costo della vostra stessa vita».

River si interruppe, ricordando quando una cosa simile era accaduta alla madre, subito dopo lo schianto della Bisanzio.

Si riscosse.

«Ma cosa più importante, _non battete ciglio_. Non voltate mai le spalle a un Angelo, se siete soli. A dispetto del loro consueto aspetto, queste creature sono incredibilmente veloci» ammonì la donna.

Gwen annuì.

«Bene… Ora non resta che decidere chi di noi scenderà con te» disse.

River scosse il capo.

«Preferisco lavorare da sola, e ricorrere ad _aiuti_ solo se strettamente necessario» confessò.

Jack lanciò una rapida occhiata all’amico, ancora al suo fianco.

Non era sicuro che avrebbe consentito alla donna di incontrare l’Angelo da sola…

Il Dottore, però, non si oppose - e anzi si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

«Carino da parte tua dire così. E’ molto edificante sapere che, nella tua scala di affetti, valgo quanto _l’assistente a chiamata_ » disse.

River gli fece l’occhiolino.

«Tu sei un’eccezione, Dolcezza»

«Lo credo bene. Sarebbe _terribilmente_ imbarazzante, altrimenti».

Jack si schiarì la voce, nervosamente.

«Non avevo mai capito quanto fosse fastidioso assistere a due che flirtano continuamente…» mormorò.

«Sei sicura di non volere che uno di noi…?» iniziò Gwen.

River sorrise.

«Ho più volte messo in ginocchio uno dei più famosi esponenti dell’antica e nobile civiltà dei Signori del Tempo. - Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi per quanto tempo ancora River l’avrebbe punzecchiato con quella storia. - Niente può costituire un reale pericolo, per me. E se anche dovessi sbagliarmi…».

Batté una mano sulla fondina, assicurata saldamente al suo fianco.

«So bene come difendermi, grazie alla mia Alpha Mason».

«Ma… E se l’Angelo decidesse di “risvegliarsi”? E se…» esclamò Gwen, agitata.

«Accettate un consiglio... Non sprecate il fiato. Farle cambiare idea è pressoché impossibile» rise il Dottore.

Poi però l'uomo si fece serio, e mormorò qualcosa in direzione di River in una lingua che Gwen e Jack non riconobbero, ma che fece venire loro i brividi.

Come se un vento gelido fosse passato loro accanto.

River sorrise ed annuì, poi uscì dalla sala monitor, dirigendosi alle celle.

«Suppongo – disse Jack - che abbiamo appena avuto l’immenso onore di sentire la tua lingua natia».

Il Dottore annuì, sedendosi di fronte ai monitor.

«E… Che le hai detto?» chiese Gwen, curiosa.

Il Gallifreyano ghignò.

« _Spoiler_ ».

*

«River Song non è il suo vero nome, non è così?» domandò Gwen Cooper, una volta che Jack uscì per occuparsi di altri avvistamenti.

«Io… Ho fatto delle _ricerche aggiuntive_ , su di lei. Ma non c’è traccia di qualcuno con quel nome, prima della sua iscrizione a una certa “Università Luna”» continuò.

Il Dottore non diede segno di averla sentita.

Rimase impassibile, lo sguardo fisso sul monitor di fronte a lui.

Seguiva dettagliatamente i movimenti – o per meglio dire, _i non movimenti_ -  dell’Angelo nella cella.

Ogni tanto i suoi occhi si assottigliavano, quasi che avesse notato qualcosa.

Ma era questione di un millesimo di secondo.

Gwen si era offerta di “aiutarlo” a mantenere lo sguardo sulla creatura – anche se River era sicura che l’Angelo non avesse alcuna intenzione di muoversi, per il momento.

In realtà, però, la donna era più interessata a studiare la tranquillità con cui la professoressa Song svolgeva le sue “ricerche sul campo”.

«Perché dovrebbe essere importante?» chiese il Dottore, improvvisamente.

Gwen scrollò le spalle.

«Non ho detto che lo sia».

«Ma l’hai chiesto, quindi significa che almeno per te lo è. Perché?».

La donna esitò.

«E’ soltanto che… Non so. Sembra essere _normale_ , per voi, utilizzare soprannomi, alias, nomi falsi… Tu ti fai chiamare “Il Dottore”, “Jack Harkness” è un nome falso, e così sembra esserlo anche “River Song”. Mi viene naturale chiedere il motivo di questo comportamento. I nomi determinano le nostre identità, chi siamo…» disse, confusa.

Il Dottore sospirò.

« _Questo_ è il motivo. I nostri nomi – il mio, quello di River, quello di Jack – sono conosciuti. Nel mio caso, fortunatamente, nuovamente da pochissime persone. _Praticamente nessuno_. Quanto a River… Non è il suo vero nome, è vero. Ha dovuto celare la sua vera identità per nascondersi dalle persone che l’avevano rapita e condizionata da bambina. In merito a Jack… Beh, suppongo che i motivi non siano poi così differenti. Quando giri l’universo, le epoche… E’ inevitabile che tu possa farti una certa fama. Soprattutto se sei qualcuno che non sa stare al proprio posto. Impari presto che usare il tuo vero nome non è sicuro» spiegò.

Gwen non osò replicare.

«Usate mai i vostri nomi? Voglio dire, quando siete soli» chiese poi.

Non riusciva ad immaginare di chiamare suo marito con un nome diverso, anche nella sicurezza della loro casa.

L’uomo scrollò le spalle.

«River non sopporterebbe che si usasse il nome datole da sua madre. Ha i suoi motivi» aggiunse, vedendo con la coda dell’occhio Gwen aprire la bocca per domandarne il motivo.

«E il tuo? River usa mai il tuo?» s'informò la donna.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Le ho fatto giurare di non farlo mai, se non in caso di estrema necessità. E solamente come ultima risorsa».

Dal tono dell’uomo, Gwen capì che la discussione era conclusa.


	10. Chapter 10

River fissò per qualche altro istante la creatura al di là del vetro rinforzato della cella.

Ricordava _perfettamente_ l’ultima volta che aveva incontrato gli Angeli Piangenti.

Il suo polso, al ricordo, iniziò a formicolare fastidiosamente.

Brevi immagini di sua madre e di suo padre nel cimitero di New York - e del Dottore in lacrime - le lampeggiarono davanti agli occhi, mentre il suo cuore veniva colpito da una fitta che aveva sperato di non sentire mai più.

«Non avrei mai creduto di avere la sfortuna di incontrare nuovamente uno di voi...» mormorò, ben sapendo che l’Angelo era in ascolto.

Anche volendolo, non avrebbe potuto fare altro che ascoltarla, finché anche _solo uno_ di loro lo fissava.

River studiò attentamente ogni dettaglio che riusciva a scorgere della creatura.

«Interessante. A giudicare dalle tue caratteristiche fisiche, direi che sei… _ben nutrito_. E, mi duole non poco ammetterlo, anche in ottimo stato. Nessun segno di catene o costrizioni di alcun genere…» mormorò.

Si fece attenta, analizzando mentalmente quanto appena scoperto.

La mancanza di ferite non faceva che avvalorare la sua ipotesi riguardo al fatto che l’Angelo si fosse volontariamente fatto catturare.

Quello che davvero la incuriosiva, però, era che l'aspetto _sano_ dell’Angelo.

Era evidente che doveva essersi nutrito da poco tempo...

Ma come poteva essere possibile?

Non c’erano sparizioni da tre settimane, stando a quanto diceva Jack…

Qualcosa manteneva in forze la creatura.

Ma cosa?

*

«Ammetto che quando ho saputo che la professoressa Song era tua moglie, sono rimasta alquanto sorpresa. Non avrei mai pensato che qualcuno come te fosse interessato ad avere questo genere di relazione con un’umana» ammise Gwen, sinceramente.

«Sul serio? E perché mai?» domandò il Dottore, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dal monitor, ormai certo che River fosse uscita dall’area contenimento.

«Beh… Nonostante gli anni che passano, il tuo aspetto non cambia, in linea di massima. E con le dovute precauzioni, vivrai probabilmente per sempre».

Il Dottore rivide la sua tomba su Trenzalore.

«Infatti» si sforzò di dire.

«Ma River non è umana. Non completamente, almeno» spiegò.

Gwen guardò River Song rientrare nell’ufficio circolare.

«A me non sembra un’aliena» disse.

«Io ti sembro un alieno?» chiese il Dottore, interessato.

La donna scoccò un’occhiata all’abbigliamento del Dottore.

«Più di quanto credi».

Il Gallifreyano preferì non rispondere.

«River ha in parte il DNA dei Signori del Tempo. Il che la rende a conti fatti un’esponente della mia specie. Beh, _più o meno_. A dire la verità non sono _esattamente_ sicuro di questo. Insomma, solo mio padre è Gallifreyano, eppure io sono un Signore del Tempo a tutti gli effetti. Non so se l’avere _entrambi_ i genitori terrestri può in qualche modo influenzare o alterare la percezione…» disse, perplesso.

«Dolcezza, temo tu stia _di nuovo_ parlando a vanvera».

I due alzarono gli occhi su River, che si era avvicinata senza che loro se ne accorgessero.

«Che posso dire? Sembra capitarmi di continuo» si scusò il Dottore, scrollando le spalle noncurante.

*

«Il tuo esame ha portato a qualche risultato?» chiese Jack Harkness, una volta tornato all’interno della sede operativa del Torchwood.

Fortunatamente l’avvistamento che l’aveva fatto decidere di intervenire era stato solamente dettato da un’ormai crescente isteria di massa, piuttosto che da un pericolo reale.

«A dire la verità sì» replicò River.

«Da quanto ne so, nessuno è stato attaccato da Angelo, in queste tre settimane. Tre settimane in cui la creatura rinchiusa nella cella sotto di noi non ha potuto in alcun modo cibarsi di energia temporale o di radiazioni» continuò.

«Infatti» confermò Gwen.

«Allora come spiegate il suo aspetto?» li incitò River.

Vide Jack e Gwen scambiarsi occhiate perplesse.

«Te ne sei accorta anche tu, allora» mormorò il Dottore.

River gli lanciò un’occhiata critica.

«Difficile non notarlo» replicò.

«Si può sapere _di che diavolo state parlando?_ » esclamò Gwen, impaziente.

Quei due la facevano impazzire.

Occhiatine, frasi lasciate in sospeso, parole in lingue sconosciute…

E la persistente sensazione che stessero prendendo tutta quella faccenda meno seriamente di quanto invece avrebbero dovuto fare.

Come se si divertissero.

Inoltre, continuava a non sopportare il modo in cui entrambi si rivolgevano a lei - usando il tono di chi si trova a dover spiegare qualcosa a un bambino estremamente stupido.

«L’Angelo che avete in custodia sembra avere la possibilità di nutrirsi abbastanza spesso da riuscire a mantenersi pienamente in forze» disse il Dottore, tranquillo.

Jack fissò l’amico.

«Qualche idea di come sia possibile?» chiese.

«Non ancora» replicò River, sedendosi lentamente a una delle scrivanie, esausta.

Detestava ammetterlo, ma l’incontro con l’Angelo l’aveva scossa.

«Allora sarebbe meglio iniziare subito ad indagare. Prima riusciamo ad essere un passo avanti a quella cosa, meglio sarà per tutti quanti» continuò l’uomo, spiccio.

«Ritengo invece che un po’ di riposo non possa che giovarci. Sicuramente ci aiuterà a trovare una risposta a queste nostre perplessità» replicò il Dottore, che non aveva perso di vista per un solo istante la moglie.

«Ma…» protestò Jack.

«Non dimenticare che sono io il dottore, qui» lo interruppe il Gallifreyano, posando una mano sulla spalla di River in un gesto protettivo.

Gwen si sentì gelare improvvisamente.

Il Dottore aveva parlato con un tono tranquillo, quasi scherzoso.

Eppure lei era sicura di aver percepito qualcos’altro, nella sua voce.

Come una nota autoritaria e decisa.

Il tipo di nota che, potendo avere una forma propria, avrebbe avuto sicuramente quella di un grosso cartello con scritto "ALT" a caratteri cubitali.

Gwen non sapeva il perché, ma tutt’a un tratto non se la sentiva di ignorare quell’avvertimento...

E lanciando un’occhiata di soppiatto a Jack, capì che anche lui doveva aver pensato la stessa identica cosa.

«Sì… Forse hai ragione» mormorò quest'ultimo.

Il Dottore annuì, soddisfatto.

«Tu sei sicuro che le celle siano davvero resistenti, e che non siano controllate in qualche modo dal sistema elettrico, Jack?» chiese.

«Assolutamente. E’ impossibile accedere a qualsiasi cosa all’esterno della cella. Per _chiunque_ vi sia rinchiuso».

«Ottimo. Domani mattina io e River ci rimetteremo immediatamente al lavoro».


	11. Chapter 11

Il Dottore si tolse gli occhiali da saldatura, alzando lo sguardo su Jack, appena entrato nel TARDIS.

L'uomo si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

«Questa tua incarnazione ha una fissazione per la manutenzione» constatò.

«Voglio solo che il TARDIS sia al meglio per il ritorno a casa» replicò il Dottore.

«Sei solo?» chiese Jack.

Il Gallifreyano si stiracchiò, annuendo.

Poi si pulì le mani in uno straccio, che fece successivamente cadere nella cassetta degli attrezzi al suo fianco, insieme agli occhiali.

«Ascolta, c’è un posto dove possiamo parlare in tutta tranquillità?» chiese Jack, con urgenza.

Il Dottore lo studiò per un momento, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

«Vieni».

Percorsero corridoi dopo corridoi, fino ad arrivare davanti a una porta di legno finemente lavorata.

«Questo è il mio studio privato. E’ completamente insonorizzato. Nessuno può ascoltarci, se questo è quello che ti preoccupa. Nemmeno involontariamente» assicurò il Dottore.

«Uno studio privato completamente insonorizzato? Questo mi fa sorgere alcune simpatiche idee…» ghignò Jack.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Di che dovevi parlarmi?».

Jack si riscosse.

«Giusto. Ma prima devo chiedertelo: che puoi mai tenere tu in uno studio… _Per la miseria!_ ».

Non appena gli occhi dell’uomo si posarono sugli scaffali stipati di oggetti, sembrò quasi che qualcuno gli avesse annunciato l’arrivo in anticipo del Natale.

«Mai visti tanti… _reperti_ alieni tutti in una volta. E considerando quello che facevo quando ci siamo conosciuti…» disse, affascinato.

«Allora non hai mai visto l’Archivio Nero della UNIT» rispose il Dottore, scrollando le spalle.

«No, ma ne ho sentito parlare» confermò Jack.

«Non avevo dubbi. Lo sai? Penso che il Torchwood e la UNIT dovrebbero diventare un’unica organizzazione» disse il Gallifreyano, convinto.

«E perché mai?» s'incuriosì l'altro.

«Loro controllano minuziosamente ogni mio compagno; voi ogni mia mossa nel tempo. Sareste i padroni supremi della mia vita...» borbottò il Dottore.

«Inoltre, non dimenticare che lavoro per loro. Se diventaste un’unica organizzazione, lavorerei anche per te. Ma a patto che io abbia una scrivania. Voglio assolutamente una scrivania» continuò.

Jack ghignò.

«E’ ottimo compromesso».

Il Dottore si sedette.

«Ma bando alle stupidaggini. Perché hai voluto parlarmi “senza rischio di interruzioni”? Che c’è di tanto segreto?».

Jack prese posto davanti all’amico.

«Quello che è successo ai genitori di River non è l’unico motivo per cui non volevi che incontrasse l’Angelo, non è vero?» chiese, serio.

«No, infatti».

Jack si schiarì la voce.

«Hai paura che qualcosa non abbia funzionato durante “il trasferimento”?» domandò.

Il Dottore si passò una mano tra i capelli, in silenzio.

«Francamente, non lo so. Il comportamento di River _è strano_ , ultimamente. E le cose che possono essere andate storte sono davvero molte. Vorrei poterle chiedere qualcosa, ma so che sarebbe inutile» ammise.

Sorrise sconfitto.

«Lei ritiene sia d’obbligo “nascondermi il danno”. Non ammetterebbe mai di avere qualcosa che non va».

Jack annuì lentamente.

«Vuoi che provi a parlarle io? Magari con il mio _savoir faire_ …».

Il Dottore gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, e scosse la testa.

«Sarebbe fatica sprecata. Dopo quello che è successo su Demons Run…».

Jack si strofinò gli occhi, pensieroso.

«E se facessimo comunque qualche innocuo test? Ovviamente a sua insaputa. Mi prenderò io qualsiasi responsabilità» propose.

Il Dottore annuì.

«Te ne sarei grato».

Jack decise di cambiare argomento.

«Allora, che mi dici della tua compagna, Clara?»

«Che vuoi sapere?».

Jack fece spallucce.

«Come vanno le cose, ora? Con River di nuovo tra noi, la ricerca del tuo pianeta, e perché no? Anche con il tuo lavoro alla UNIT…».

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

«Lavoravo per loro già prima che Clara diventasse la mia compagna di viaggio» gli ricordò.

Si fece serio.

«Ovviamente diverse cose sono cambiate. Ma il merito della maggior parte dei cambiamenti è proprio di Clara. Gallifrey non sarebbe in salvo, se lei non fosse riuscita a farmi cambiare idea, lo ripeto. Non vedo perché dovrei… _escluderla_ dalla mia vita. Ha fatto molto per me. Lo fa _continuamente_. Probabilmente sarei morto secoli fa, senza il suo aiuto. Le devo ben più di una singola vita, lo sai bene. Continuo comunque a viaggiare con lei; per esempio quando River è all’università, o è impegnata in qualche spedizione» spiegò.

Represse un brivido d’orrore.

« _Archeologia_ » borbottò, disgustato.

Jack era perplesso.

«Quindi River _non vive_ con te sul TARDIS» disse.

Il Gallifreyano fece spallucce.

«Possiamo dire di sì. Ma accade spesso che entrambi sentiamo il bisogno di avere i nostri spazi. In quelle occasioni lei torna a casa sua, nel 51° secolo. Dice sempre che non è _salutare_ avere più di uno psicopatico sul TARDIS per un periodo troppo lungo. Non appena abbiamo “recuperato” la nostra autonomia, io torno a prenderla».

Jack fissò l’amico, confuso.

«Ma così… Che differenza c’è da quando eravate costretti a rimanere separati dalle diverse linee temporali? Non mi sembra un gran passo avanti».

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Oh, invece c’è _un’enorme_ differenza. Ora siamo liberi di... _prendercela comoda_ , dato che non ci sono veri e propri limiti di tempo da rispettare. E niente più spoiler, dato che l’intera faccenda delle linee temporali “opposte” si è conclusa – non so come – alla Biblioteca. Ora esiste un unico futuro per entrambi».

«Ma se River non vive sul TARDIS…» iniziò Jack, ancora confuso.

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«Te l’ho detto. E’ come se lo facesse. Non è a bordo solo per qualche giorno al mese. E a volte ci vediamo comunque, dato che in caso di bisogno, uno chiama l’altro. Dovresti vedere come vanno d’accordo River e Clara» aggiunse poi, divertito.

Anche Jack sorrise.

«Sembra che tu abbia pensato a tutto» disse.

«L’ho fatto».

Il Dottore si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona.

«In realtà, posso quasi dire di non aver fatto altro, da quando River ha iniziato ad essere _una costante_ , nella mia vita».

Jack si alzò.

«Beh, è ora che vada. Dirò a Gwen di svolgere quei famosi test. E ti prometto che se dovessimo scoprire qualcosa, sarai il primo a saperlo».

Il Dottore annuì, alzandosi anch’egli.

«Grazie, Jack».

[*]

Jack Harkness chiuse la porta del suo ufficio, lasciandosi poi cadere sulla poltrona dietro la sua scrivania.

Ripensò alle parole del Dottore; al fatto che per la professoressa Song fosse normale “nascondere il danno”, come aveva detto lui.

Era convinto che quell’assurdo comportamento, da parte della donna, dovesse essere uno degli strascichi della sua vita passata.

Una vita trascorsa quasi interamente a ricoprire il ruolo di una pedina nelle mani dei nemici del Dottore, senza possibilità di scelta.

Senza poter decidere _chi_ o _cosa_ essere.

Jack rabbrividì.

Aveva visto diverse cose, nella sua lunga vita.

Eppure non riusciva ad immaginare quanto tremendo dovesse essere stato, per River.

Sospirò.

Lui e Gwen erano rimasti d’accordo che il mattino successivo avrebbero fatto di tutto per sottoporre River ad alcuni esami completamente innocui, che forse avrebbero potuto aiutarli a comprendere se tutto era davvero andato per il verso giusto, durante il folle tentativo del Dottore di sistemare anche quel tassello della sua vita.

Non sarebbe stato facile, conoscendo la donna; ma era qualcosa che Jack aveva promesso al Dottore.

E avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenere fede alla parola data.


	12. Chapter 12

Come Jack aveva immaginato, portare a compimento il suo proposito fu praticamente impossibile.

Per quanto lui e Gwen ci avessero provato, infatti, non riuscirono a tenere River Song davanti a una sonda laser per più di un paio di secondi.

Troppo pochi perché il macchinario potesse compiere il suo dovere.

Sembrava quasi che la donna avesse intuito le loro intenzioni...

E - alla fine - dovettero rinunciare, sconfitti.

«Parola mia. Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi quasi che la professoressa Song sappia benissimo quello che abbiamo in mente» borbottò Gwen Cooper di malumore, sedendosi affianco al Dottore nella sala monitor.

L’uomo fissava, senza realmente vederlo, lo schermo che mostrava l’Angelo - ancora fermo nella medesima posizione.

«Tu pensi sia così?» incalzò Gwen, voltandosi verso di lui.

Non ottenne alcuna risposta.

«Dottore?».

Improvvisamente l’uomo sgranò gli occhi chiari, e si batté una mano sulla fronte.

«Che razza di _idiota_!» esclamò, scattando in piedi come un pupazzo a molla.

Gwen guardò immediatamente lo schermo, in cerca di qualunque segnale di un movimento della creatura.

Ma non era cambiato nulla.

«Dottore, ma cosa...?».

Il Gallifreyano la ignorò bellamente, correndo nell’ufficio di Jack Harkness.

«E’ la frattura!» esclamò.

Jack fissò l’amico, confuso.

«Di che stai parlando?» chiese.

Il Dottore afferrò un pennarello e iniziò a riempire la superficie della costosissima scrivania di Jack di numeri, lettere e schemi all’apparenza senza alcun senso. 

« _Ehi!_ » protestò l’uomo, ma il Gallifreyano non diede segno di averlo sentito.

«L’Angelo, Jack. Appare perfettamente in forze, eppure non ha avuto modo di nutrirsi per giorni. O almeno, questo è quello che pensavamo. Oh, ma come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima?!» sbottò invece, in tono concitato.

«Vuoi dirmi di che diavolo…».

«A quando risale la prima sparizione?» chiese il Dottore.

«Sei settimane fa, all’incirca» rispose Jack, non capendo ancora quale fosse il motivo che spingeva il Dottore ad imbrattare la sua scrivania.

«E quando è comparsa la seconda frattura?»

Jack si fece pensieroso.

«La settimana prima…» mormorò.

Il Gallifreyano sorrise vittorioso, continuando imperterrito a scribacchiare sulla scrivania.

«Le due cose sono collegate…» si rese conto Jack.

«Esattamente, Jack. Una frattura spazio – temporale, per quanto piccola, genera una quantità enorme di energia temporale. E se quella comparsa qui era grande al punto da poter assorbire facilmente un intero edificio come questo…»

«L’energia temporale sprigionata doveva essere spropositata» concluse il Capitano.

Jack si abbandonò sulla sua poltrona.

«Un vero buffet di nozze per creature come gli Angeli» mormorò.

Il Dottore annuì.

«Devono averla percepita da chilometri, riversandosi qui. Ma sono arrivati con una settimana di ritardo. Avevate già risolto la faccenda. Ovviamente la cosa non dev’essere importata loro più di tanto, una volta scoperta l’esistenza di una _seconda_ frattura, ben più potente, al di sotto della struttura».

Guardò l’amico.

«Scommetto che non devono averci messo più di tanto a scoprire che, usando un po’ di astuzia, avrebbero potuto prendere il controllo dell’edificio e aprire la frattura quel tanto che bastava per dar loro energia temporale illimitata».

«Così uno di loro si è fatto volontariamente catturare, sapendo che non gli avremmo tolto gli occhi di dosso per un singolo istante, e permettendo così ai suoi compagni di organizzarsi al meglio» disse Jack, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota per non essersene reso conto prima.

Eppure...

«Però abbiamo chiuso la frattura _prima_ dell’arrivo degli Angeli. E i dati di quella su cui è costruita la nostra sede non hanno subito la benché minima variazione. La creatura che abbiamo in custodia da dove prenderebbe l’energia temporale necessaria al suo sostentamento?» chiese, perplesso.

Il Dottore scosse la testa.

«Credimi Jack. Ho avuto a che fare con questo genere di cose spesso, negli ultimi secoli. E’ possibile – per non dire _altamente probabile_ – che la frattura non si sia chiusa completamente. Se davvero è così, non dobbiamo fare altro che _rimediare_ in modo definitivo. Una volta tolta loro la principale fonte di sostentamento, gli Angeli seguiranno il loro istinto di sopravvivenza e fuggiranno, in cerca di altro cibo» spiegò.

«E se decidessero di ricominciare a cacciare?» ribatté Jack, per nulla contagiato dall'ottimismo del Dottore.

Il Gallifreyano rimise il pennarello al suo posto, dando un’occhiata soddisfatta a quanto aveva scritto sulla scrivania di Jack.

«Ne dubito. Ma in quel caso la gente se ne terrà alla larga, sapendo cosa sono. Azzarderei dire, inoltre, che la fame li porterebbe sicuramente a comportarsi in modo più impulsivo. Per il Torchwood non dovrebbe essere molto difficile catturarli, a quel punto».

Jack Harkness guardò l’amico, serio.

«E che dovremmo farne di loro, a quel punto?».

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Temo di non essere abbastanza imparziale da fornirti io una soluzione, Jack. Ma ho piena fiducia nella tua capacità decisionale».

Jack annuì.

«Sarà pericoloso» mormorò.

«Il pericolo non mi spaventa. Come potrebbe? Ne ho sposato uno» ghignò l'altro.

Jack Harkness si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

«Non ti sembra di esagerare, ora?».

Il Dottore si finse sbigottito.

« _Mia moglie mi ha ucciso al nostro primo vero appuntamento!_ » esclamò.

I due tornarono però immediatamente seri.

«Okay, Dottore. Come scopriamo se la frattura è ancora aperta?»

*

«Jack mi ha raccontato di come tu abbia cancellato la tua presenza da tutta la storia dell’universo» disse Gwen Cooper, improvvisamente.

«Jack chiacchiera troppo» replicò il Gallifreyano, secco.

Come aveva supposto, una minuscola parte della frattura spazio – temporale era rimasta aperta, nel punto più remoto della sala reperti.

Jack, Gwen e River ci avevano messo tutto il giorno per trovarla, mentre il Dottore era rimasto sul TARDIS, ad analizzare nel dettaglio quanto stava succedendo.

C’erano ancora punti che non coincidevano con il normale comportamento degli Angeli Piangenti…

«Ma nonostante questo, il tuo “nome” è tornato ben presto a riecheggiare nelle leggende di più galassie, Dottore. E a quanto sembra, la tua fama ti precede di nuovo. In bene e in male. O almeno, questo è quanto è scritto nel tuo file» continuò Gwen.

«Devo esserne lusingato, non è vero?» chiese il Dottore, sinceramente interessato.

«Non è così?».

Il Dottore scansionò la frattura – ormai delle dimensioni di una sottile crepa – con il suo cacciavite sonico.

«Ci sto lavorando…» disse infine.

Gwen lo osservò.

«Diverse di quelle leggende – più che altro quelle provenienti da epoche future – ti vogliono morto» mormorò.

«Magari fossero solo le leggende…» borbottò l’uomo, dando una rapida occhiata ai risultati ottenuti.

«Come dici?»

«Niente. Riflettevo ad alta voce. Ad ogni modo, questa è effettivamente l’ultimo frammento. Il cacciavite non rileva altre variazioni temporali. E’ questa a nutrire il vostro ospite, giù nelle celle» assicurò il Gallifreyano, rimettendo il cacciavite sonico nella tasca.

Gwen lo fissò, scettica.

«Credevo che lì dentro fosse isolato» disse.

«Lo è. Non può interagire con nulla che sia all’esterno della sua prigione. Ma l’energia temporale non è il genere di cose che può essere bloccata da un semplice vetro rinforzato. Per quanto resistente ed impenetrabile esso sia».

Si voltò a guardarla con un ghigno.

«Che dici, chiudiamo definitivamente il buffet?».  
   
 


	13. Chapter 13

Per i primi tre giorni sembrò che l’aver chiuso la frattura spazio – temporale in modo definitivo non avesse cambiato nulla.

L’Angelo rimaneva nella sua posizione, e tutti - all’interno del Torchwood - continuavano a tenerlo d’occhio a turno, cominciando seriamente a credere che quella bizzarra faccenda non avrebbe mai avuto una fine.

La mattina del quarto giorno, tuttavia, apparve chiaro che non era così.

La prima persona a rendersene conto fu Gwen Cooper.

Entrando – ormai più per abitudine, che per una reale motivazione – nella sala monitor, infatti, la donna scoprì qualcosa che le fece letteralmente venire i brividi.

Gwen si sedette lentamente davanti ai monitor, gli occhi fissi sull’Angelo nella cella.

Le ci volle meno di un secondo per decidere di chiamare immediatamente gli altri.

[*]

All’interno della cucina del TARDIS, Jack Harkness e River Song chiacchieravano allegramente, davanti ad una ricca colazione.

«Almeno uno dei suoi parenti» disse Jack.

Lui e River avevano iniziato - già da un’ora - un’innocua sessione di domande per testare quanto bene conoscessero il Dottore.

E River stava vincendo con un largo vantaggio.

«Suo fratello maggiore Braxiatel» replicò la donna, serafica.

Jack sbuffò indignato.

«A me non ha mai detto il nome!» protestò.

«Beh, io conosco il modo giusto di fargli dire le cose…» sussurrò la donna, cospiratoria.

«Dovresti dirlo anche a me. Pare che funzioni».

I due risero.

«Ah, ci rinuncio. Mi hai battuto, professoressa. Ma non ne sono molto sorpreso, in realtà. Suppongo sia giusto così».

L’uomo bevve il thè che River aveva preparato.

«Allora… Qual è stata l’ultima epoca storica che tu e il Dottore avete visitato?» chiese, interessato.

River parve pensarci.

«La Londra Elisabettiana il mese scorso, per il nostro anniversario».

Jack ghignò.

«Ti ha portato a conoscere “La cara vecchia Bess”?».

La donna guardò Jack, critica.

«Non abbiamo incontrato Elisabetta, Jack. Ho pensato bene di tenermene alla larga il più possibile, dopo quanto successo con gli Zygoons. Inoltre, sarebbe stato alquanto _inopportuno_ , non credi?» disse il Dottore, entrando nella cucina.

«Avete già finito di giocare a chi mi conosce meglio?» chiese poi.

«Ho rinunciato. La tua signora è troppo brava» replicò Jack, sconfitto.

«Non avevo dubbi…».

Jack si stiracchiò.

«Ad ogni modo è stato scortese, da parte tua, non farle incontrare. Hai perso un’ottima occasione per fondare il tuo personalissimo “Club delle mogli”. Quanti membri conterebbe, al momento?» lo punzecchiò Jack.

«Meno di quanti tu possa pensare, dato che praticamente tutti i miei matrimoni non erano validi. Il tuo quanti ne conta, invece? Se non sbaglio, _anche tu_ ti sei sposato più volte di quante ne riesci a ricordare» replicò il Gallifreyano, pacatamente.

River, intanto, sembrava essere rimasta colpita dal modo in cui Jack aveva chiamato Elisabetta I.

«Esattamente a quante delle tue… _fiamme_ hai dato un soprannome?» chiese, sfruttando un istante di silenzio.

«Beh, non a tutte, se è questo che pensi. Semplicemente, ho sempre preferito… accorciare i nomi troppo imponenti» rispose il Dottore, scrollando le spalle.

«Come Cleopatra?» s'informò la donna.

«Esattamente. Molto più semplice chiamarla "Cleo"» annuì il Dottore, servendosi tranquillamente una tazza di thè.

«E Nefertiti “Neffie”, Elisabetta I “Bess”…» s’intromise Jack, un guizzo divertito negli occhi.

«Interessante… _Cleo_ non mi ha minimamente accennato questo fatto, l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato di te, Dolcezza» disse River.

«Sul serio? E che vi siete dette, invece?» s’informò Jack, improvvisamente interessato.

Il Dottore si schiarì rumorosamente la voce, un lieve rossore sulle guance pallide.

«Penso non sia una conversazione da divulgare. Si tratta puramente di _chiacchiere inutili_ » borbottò.

Jack ammiccò in direzione di River.

«Ne riparleremo una di queste sere, davanti a un buon bicchiere, professoressa» promise.

L’arrivo di una chiamata sul suo auricolare lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà.

«Arriviamo immediatamente».

L’uomo alzò lo sguardo su River e il Dottore, serio.

«Era Gwen. L’Angelo si è mosso».

[*]

Quando River, il Dottore e Jack la raggiunsero, Gwen era nel bel mezzo di una vera e propria crisi isterica da manuale.

«Come diavolo ha fatto a fare questo nel giro di una sola notte? Non… _Non è possibile!_ ».

Jack fu immediatamente al suo fianco, tentando di calmarla mentre River e il Dottore studiavano i monitor.

«E’ davvero forte come pensavamo, non ci sono dubbi» mormorò River.

L’Angelo, infatti, sembrava essersi scagliato più volte contro la parete della cella - usando tutte le sue forze - riuscendo, infine, a creare una minuscola crepa in essa.

Ora se ne stava fermo immobile, le mani premute contro il vetro e le zanne sguainate vicino alla piccola apertura.

Come in un grottesco tentativo di respirare l’aria all’esterno della sua prigione, attraverso di essa.

«Mai visto niente di simile. E’ riuscito a incrinare un vetro rinforzato!» esclamò Jack, affiancandoli.

«Ti ho detto che gli Angeli sono creature incredibilmente potenti, Jack. Esistono dagli albori del tempo e dell’universo stessi. Sono precedenti persino al mio popolo. Hanno imparato ben presto a sfruttare ogni situazione a loro vantaggio» disse il Dottore, raddrizzandosi ed estraendo il cacciavite sonico.

«Bisogna intervenire immediatamente, prima che l’Angelo riesca ad uscire completamente, o che decida di far saltare l’impianto elettrico» continuò poi, lanciando un’occhiata allo schermo.

«Che pensi di fare?» chiese River.

«Ancora non lo so. Ma qualunque cosa sia, devo farla in fretta».

Jack guardò l’amico.

«Credevo che dopo avergli tolto la fonte di nutrimento…»

«Sta rispondendo al suo naturale istinto di sopravvivenza, ora. Non avevo messo in conto che la disperazione l’avrebbe reso così aggressivo» mormorò il Gallifreyano, in collera con sé stesso.

Di tutte le creature che avrebbe potuto sottovalutare, doveva scegliere proprio un Angelo Piangente?

Si era lasciato distrarre dal rancore, e questo non era mai un bene.

«Andrai di sotto?» chiese Jack.

«Devo».

River si alzò.

«Vengo con te».

«Toglitelo dalla testa» replicò il Dottore, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

«Ho accettato di lasciarti incontrare quella creatura già una volta. E già allora correvi un rischio spropositato. _Non ho alcuna intenzione di ripetermi_ » precisò.

River lo fissò con aria di sfida.

«Non prendo ordini da te, Dottore» gli ricordò.

«No. Ma io ho lasciato che tu facessi il tuo lavoro come meglio credevi. Ora tu lasciami fare il mio, alle _mie_ condizioni. Ho bisogno di concentrami, e di certo non ci riuscirei, se dovessi preoccuparmi costantemente anche per la tua incolumità» ribatté il Dottore, deciso.

River aprì bocca per rispondergli, ma rinunciò, tornando a sedersi davanti al monitor, di pessimo umore.

Il Dottore ringraziò mentalmente la buona stella che aveva fatto sì che River lo ascoltasse, almeno una volta.

«Ho bisogno che voi teniate gli occhi incollati sull’Angelo, mentre sono di sotto. Lo farò anche io, ovviamente. Ma la prudenza, in questi casi, non è mai troppa».

Si raddrizzò il cravattino.

«E ora andiamo a sistemare un vecchio conto in sospeso con quelle creature...».


	14. Chapter 14

Il Dottore chiuse la porta dietro le sue spalle, lanciando un’occhiata veloce alla telecamera.

Poi si avvicinò con circospezione alla cella in cui l’Angelo era forzatamente immobilizzato dagli sguardi fissi su di lui.

«Beh, che posso dire? _Buongiorno_ » disse l’uomo tranquillamente, studiando il vetro incrinato.

«Immagino sia frustrante il dover essere costretti a fermarsi, quando si è così vicini alla libertà» continuò.

Sonicizzò l’intera cella, affascinato dai risultati ottenuti.

«Vetro rinforzato proveniente direttamente dalle fabbriche di Braconix. Non hai badato a spese, eh Jack? Peccato non sia servito a un granché» mormorò.

Scrollò le spalle.

«Salve, sono il Dottore. Allora… Suppongo che tu e i tuoi amici - ancora là fuori - vi siate accorti che d’ora in poi non vi saranno più… _pasti gratuiti_. Ritengo, anzi, che sia proprio questa la causa del tuo improvviso desiderio di abbandonare la tua prigione» disse, allegro.

Fece spallucce.

«Ovviamente non avevi messo in conto che la fuga sarebbe potuta essere _un tantino_ più problematica dell’arrivo...».

Arretrò fino al muro di fronte alla cella dell’Angelo, senza mai perderlo di vista.

«Quello che davvero vorrei sapere, però, è perché architettare un piano così elaborato. Potevate tranquillamente arrivare qui in massa e spazzare via l’intera struttura in un battito di ciglia. Ops, pessima espressione, scusa» ghignò.

Si fece pensieroso, scrutando l’Angelo in cerca di risposte.

«A meno che…».

Un sorrisetto comprensivo gli si allargò sul giovane viso.

«Oh, ora ho capito… Tu sei l’unico Angelo ad aver potuto beneficiare dell’energia temporale fuoriuscita da ciò che rimaneva della frattura al vostro arrivo. Ecco perché le sparizioni sono cessate con la tua cattura, e perché la sede non è stata invasa dagli Angeli. _Sei rimasto solo_. Gli altri non erano abbastanza forti da poter cacciare adeguatamente, così hanno deciso di andarsene. Non è rimasto che un unico Angelo, qui: _tu_ ».

Guardò nuovamente la telecamera con la coda dell’occhio, poi scrollò le spalle.

«Mi sono sbagliato. Capita sempre più di frequente, ormai. E’ proprio vero che inizio ad invecchiare…» si giustificò.

«Beh, poco importa».

Si avvicinò nuovamente alla cella.

«Solo una piccola curiosità. Da quanto hai messo fuori uso la telecamera?»

[*]

River Song e Jack Harkness non perdevano nemmeno uno dei movimenti del Dottore.

«A costo di ripetermi, quell’uomo è completamente pazzo» mormorò Jack, quando vide l’amico avvicinarsi pericolosamente al vetro che lo separava dall’Angelo.

«Non dirmi che avevi ancora dubbi al riguardo, Capitano. Guarda solo quello che ha fatto in questi pochi mesi. Una “gita” su Trenzalore, Gallifrey, _me_ …».

Jack ghignò.

«Ora che vedo quella cosa imprigionata, mi torna alla mente una cosa che avrei sempre voluto chiederti» disse.

«Sarebbe?».

«Come diavolo facevi a sopportare il dover startene rinchiusa a Stormcage? Dubito tu possa esserti divertita molto, mentre eri là. Anche ammettendo che fuggissi di frequente…».

River rise.

«Non sono molto d’accordo con te, Jack. Ho avuto diverse notti… _piacevoli_ , anche rimanendo nella mia cella» disse, civettuola.

«Ovviamente tutto dipende dalla compagnia» aggiunse, in tono innocente.

Jack ridacchiò, continuando a fissare il monitor.

In quel momento sembrava che il Dottore stesse conversando tranquillamente con l’Angelo.

«Non avevo dubbi» mormorò l'uomo.

Si fecero di nuovo seri.

«Gwen?» domandò River, dopo un po'.

«L’ho mandata a casa. Era sotto shock, e in quelle condizioni non poteva esserci d’aiuto in alcun modo. Anzi, avrebbe persino potuto ostacolarci» disse Jack.

«Lo penso anche io».

Jack si schiarì la voce.

«Comunque, credo che lui abbia ragione» mormorò.

«A che proposito?» s'informò River, curiosa.

«Al non volerti far incontrare di nuovo la creatura. L’ultima volta che l’hai fatto sembravi sul punto di perdere i sensi. So che per te è naturale mostrarti sempre forte, ma… Penso che non debba farlo. Non ve ne è motivo».

River non rispose subito.

«Non è detto che la colpa sia tutta da attribuire all’Angelo» disse poi, senza staccare gli occhi dal monitor.

«Che vuoi dire?».

L’oscurarsi improvviso di entrambi i monitor impedirono a River e Jack di concludere la conversazione.

«Che succede?» chiese immediatamente la donna, guardando Jack.

«Non ne ho idea. Le altre telecamere funzionano ancora tutte correttamente. L’unica ad avere problemi è quella della zona di contenimento».

Non aveva ancora finito la frase, che già River si era alzata, correndo alla porta che conduceva alle celle.

«Chiusa» disse Jack, raggiungendola e provando ad aprirla con tutte le sue forze.

«Sembra quasi che qualcuno abbia voluto escludere l’intera area» continuò.

River estrasse la sua pistola, puntandola contro la serratura.

«Spostati».

Jack però non si mosse, scuotendo il capo.

«Non puoi usarla contro la porta. E’ costruita in vibranio purissimo. Il proiettile le rimbalzerebbe addosso senza nemmeno scalfirla».

River non si diede per vinta.

«Allora dobbiamo trovare qualcosa in grado di aprirla. A tutti i costi».

[*]

Il Dottore giocherellò distrattamente con il suo cravattino.

«Quindi, ora che siamo solamente io e te… Perché non mi dici quello che hai in mente? E _so_ che puoi farlo. Ho dato un’occhiata alla lista delle persone scomparse, prima di venire qui sotto. Solo _una_ di loro è stata ritrovata. Con il collo spezzato. Nessuno ha pensato di ricollegarla a te. Beh, nessuno a parte me. Perché sai cosa penso? Che tu sia bravo. _Molto_ bravo, in effetti. Hai estratto la corteccia cerebrale della tua prima vittima, così da poterla utilizzare in caso di emergenza, come mezzo di comunicazione».

Non vi fu risposta.

Il Dottore sbuffò.

«Non mi piacciono un granché i monologhi. Mi viene mal d’orecchi, dopo un po’. Quindi, se davvero puoi, rispondi».

E così com’era accaduto nel relitto della Bisanzio, l’Angelo dietro il vetro parlò.

«Ho fame».

«Oh, salve. Devo chiamarti con un nome specifico? Angelo…?».

Non ricevendo risposta, il Dottore fece spallucce.

«La fame non giustifica certo la maleducazione. Ma d’accordo, non importa. Allora, qual è il tuo piano?».

Il Dottore si chiese se quello fosse il giorno in cui quella frase avrebbe finalmente funzionato.

Per sua fortuna, sembrava proprio di sì.

«Ho fame» ripeté l’Angelo.

«Qui c’è tanta energia temporale. Occuperò questo posto e gli Angeli torneranno».

Il Dottore ebbe una fugace visione di Winter Quay, e la mano gli volò istintivamente al cacciavite sonico.

«Quindi sei davvero l’unico Angelo, qui...» mormorò.

Un punto a loro favore.

«L’energia temporale era sufficiente solo per uno di noi» ripose l'Angelo.

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire una risatina amara.

«E tu ti sei offerto volontario. Ah, il buon vecchio istinto di sopravvivenza… E’ questo a rovinare sempre ogni cosa, alla fine. Tutti i più grandi imperi, le più antiche e potenti civiltà commettono il medesimo _errore_. Invece che aiutarvi l’un l’altro, tu e i tuoi compagni avete preferito separarvi. Ognuno alla ricerca di una salvezza da tenere tutta per sé...».

Il Gallifreyano fissò l’Angelo, stando ben attento a non farlo mai direttamente.

«Quindi, se ho ben capito, ora che i tuoi compagni hanno deciso di darsela a gambe – sempre che io possa usare questa espressione per creature che non hanno vere e proprie gambe – tu hai deciso di prendere il controllo di questa struttura e renderla un club esclusivo, con un ricco buffet sempre pronto per voi. Notevole, lo ammetto. Ma permettimi di chiederti come pensi di riuscire a farlo. Sei solo, contro quattro persone ben preparate. Sarai anche nel pieno delle forze, ma non puoi fare nulla, finché anche solo uno di noi tiene gli occhi incollati su di te».

L’uomo ciondolò per un po’ davanti alla cella, sbattendo a turno le palpebre.

«Siamo volutamente in stallo. Sembra succedermi spesso, ultimamente» disse dopo un po’.

«Non siamo in stallo» replicò l'Angelo.

«Tu credi?» chiese il Dottore, fermandosi.

«Hai incrinato il vetro di contenimento, riuscendo così a mandare fuori uso la telecamera. Potresti provare a fare lo stesso con l’impianto elettrico; ma non lo fai, perché sai benissimo che se dovessi vedere le luci sfarfallare, reagirei di conseguenza. A quel punto la tua unica scelta sarebbe quella di rompere completamente la tua cella e uccidermi prima che…».

Improvvisamente il Gallifreyano venne colto da un’illuminazione.

Scoppiò a ridere, incredulo.

«Allora è _questo_ a creare lo stallo, non è vero?» disse.

«Come ho fatto a non pensarci? Il Dalek non uccise Adelaide perché _sapeva_ che lei sarebbe dovuta morire su Marte nel 2059. E tu… Tu sai che non è qui che io devo – come diceva? Ah, sì! - _cadere_ ».

Rise di nuovo, sconcertato.

«Strabiliante come, alla fine, lo sappia chiunque. Ma non è questo il punto, ora. Il punto è che puoi prendere qualunque vita, all’interno di questo edificio, ma non la mia. Peccato che per arrivare agli altri, tu debba prima superare me. _Stallo_ ».

Benché l’espressione dell’Angelo non potesse mutare a causa della sua forzata immobilità, il tono con cui rispose al Dottore fu inequivocabile.

«Non è invincibile»

«Non ho mai detto di esserlo».

Il Dottore riprese a passeggiare tranquillamente per la stanza.

«Come dice lei, potrei uscire in un attimo. E mandarla nel passato, anziché ucciderla. E con lei nel passato, i suoi amici sarebbero alla mia mercé».

L’uomo ponderò bene la risposta ricevuta.

«Vero. Anche se io non ne sarei tanto convinto. Uno o due di loro potrebbero seriamente darti filo da torcere. Ma se anche non fosse così, dimentichi una cosa».

Si avvicinò pericolosamente all’Angelo.

«Che cosa?».

«Le persone all’interno di questa struttura mi sono care. _Sono sotto la mia protezione_. E non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciartele toccare, senza aver minimamente combattuto» disse, la voce ferma.

La risata dell’Angelo non lo sorprese.

«Le sue minacce non sono molto credibili».

Il Gallifreyano puntò il cacciavite contro la creatura, ricordando vagamente quando, qualche mese prima, un’incarnazione volutamente dimenticata di sé l'aveva rimproverato di considerare troppo spesso il cacciavite come un’arma.

«Lei mi delude, Dottore. Sappiamo bene entrambi che il suo è un misero cacciavite, contro una creatura in grado di trasformarsi in uno dei materiali più duri di questo universo» disse l'Angelo, in tono vagamente canzonatorio.

«Per adottare una tua frase: “Non sei invincibile”. Quello che ho fra le mani è effettivamente un cacciavite. Ma è un cacciavite _sonico._ In grado, dopo recenti incontri, di produrre un impulso tale da modificare irrimediabilmente gli atomi alla base della più solida delle mura, e di mandarla in frantumi. In questo caso, sarebbe stato meglio se tu e il tuo popolo foste stati di legno».

Piegò il capo da un lato.

«Quindi te lo ripeto: le persone qui dentro sono sotto la mia protezione. Non lo dirò una terza volta. Se davvero è tua intenzione portare a termine il tuo intento, fai pure. Ma non dire che non ti avevo avvisato».

L’Angelo non rispose, e per qualche minuto l’elettricità di cui era carica l’aria divenne dolorosamente palpabile.

«Se lei usasse il suo cacciavite, il vetro che mi contiene andrebbe in frantumi un istante prima di quanto farei io. E così le luci. E’ un tempo sufficientemente lungo da permettermi di mandarla indietro. Nemmeno lei farebbe qualcosa di così stupido e avventato».

Per tutta risposta, il Dottore strinse maggiormente il cacciavite.

«Un tempo, forse. Ma di recente sono stato _molto_ stupido e avventato, arrivando a fare cose che non avrei mai creduto possibili. Potrei stupirti».

«Non le credo»

«Mettimi alla prova».

«Non lo farebbe» ripeté l’Angelo.

«Sinceramente?» disse il Dottore.

«Temo proprio di sì».

E accese il cacciavite.


	15. Chapter 15

«Tu sei sicura che troveremo quello che ci serve per aprire quella dannata porta qui dentro? Sul serio, River. Non riesco a capire come possa essere possibile» disse Jack Harkness, poco convinto.

«In più, voglio essere onesto, con te. Se la situazione non fosse così brutta ti starei già mettendo al corrente di quanto sto pensando in questo momento, riguardo a questo posto…» continuò, guardandosi intorno.

Lui e River erano tornati immediatamente al TARDIS, subito dopo aver provato ad aprire la porta che conduceva alle celle del Torchwood; e la donna l’aveva guidato, senza alcun indugio, verso la camera che divideva con il Dottore.

Una volta messo piede nella stanza, Jack ne era rimasto subito scioccato ed affascinato.

Una delle prime cose a colpirlo era stato - al di là un’ampia finestra dal vetro rinforzato - un autentico safari alieno.

Quante persone potevano dire di averne uno nella propria camera da letto?

Ma non era stato solo quello a lasciare l’uomo senza parole.

L’alto soffitto a cupola era una replica perfetta della costellazione di Kasterborous, di tanto in tanto attraversata da qualche meteora solitaria, e lungo le pareti – dipinte in modo tale da far credere a chiunque di star guardando l’intero universo - correvano diverse porte in legno, ricoperte di incisioni in Gallifreyano.

Scorciatoie – immaginò Jack – per altrettante stanze del TARDIS.

Solo studiando i muri più da vicino Jack capì di aver commesso un errore.

Le pareti non erano affatto state dipinte: era _realmente_ l’universo intero, visto come attraverso un dipinto in tre dimensioni.

Come il Dottore fosse riuscito a farlo era un mistero, per lui.

Jack decise di analizzare nuovamente ogni cosa, sicuro di trovare altri particolari sfuggiti alla sua prima - e ammirata - occhiata.

E fu così.

C’erano diversi segni rossi, sulle pareti, e l’uomo pensava di conoscerne il significato...

Quelli erano i luoghi in cui l’amico aveva cercato Gallifrey.

Continuando nella sua “analisi”, Jack notò - inoltre - come tutti i mobili della stanza fossero in puro stile vittoriano.

Un chiaro riferimento – da quello che il Dottore gli aveva sempre raccontato – alla madre, e a un’epoca storica cui era suo malgrado geneticamente legato.

Tuttavia ciò che davvero attirò la sua attenzione fu il grande letto a baldacchino, posizionato al centro esatto della stanza.

Le tende che lo circondavano erano del tessuto più straordinario che lui avesse mai visto: sembrava semplicissima seta color della Nebulosa Carena, ma toccandolo, Jack si convinse di aver immerso le mani in un fresco ruscello di montagna.

Nella testata del letto – le cui coperte variavano continuamente, rispecchiando le sfumature della Nebulosa Occhio di Gatto – capeggiava, infine, il sigillo Prydonian.

La Casta del Dottore.

«Questo posto è incredibile» riuscì a mormorare, alla fine.

Non riusciva ad immaginare come ci si dovesse sentire, a dormire in una stanza del genere.

Avrebbe dovuto provare.

«Come dici?» domandò River Song, riaffiorando dal guardaroba e mettendosi in cintura quella che Jack riconobbe essere…

« _La mia pistola al quadrante!_ Come è finita qui dentro? Sono più che sicuro di non esserci mai stato, prima d'ora!».

River uscì dalla stanza, seguita a ruota da Jack.

«Non avresti potuto, anche volendolo. La porta è isomorfica. Solo io e il Dottore possiamo aprirla. Riguardo alla pistola… L’hai lasciata sul TARDIS _secoli fa_. Io l’ho trovata, ed ora è mia. Non ti spiace, vero?».

Jack aprì la bocca per ribattere che invece gli dispiaceva eccome, ma rinunciò.

«Prima Clara Oswald usa il mio Manipolatore del Vortice, ora tu usi la mia pistola al quadrante…» borbottò, stizzito.

Sospirò.

«Pensi che riuscirà a penetrare il Vibranio?»

«Lo spero. Non abbiamo altre soluzioni».

[*]

Con enorme sollievo di Jack e River, la pistola al quadrante riuscì a perforare la porta, permettendo così loro di aprirla senza sforzo.

Lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti ai loro occhi, una volta raggiunte le celle, li lasciò basiti e scioccati.

L’intera area contenimento era immersa nel buio più completo, e quando Jack accese una torcia che aveva con sé, il pavimento brillò.

Solo dando un’occhiata più attenta, River realizzò che il motivo era riconducibile alle schegge di vetro che lo ricoprivano completamente.

Sembrava che qualcuno di fosse divertito nel fare a pezzi tutte le celle e le lampadine dell’area.

Non si sentiva alcun rumore.

Jack e River estrassero le pistole, pronti a qualsiasi evenienza.

Sapevano, ovviamente, che i proiettili non avrebbero potuto ferire o uccidere l’Angelo, ma forse avrebbero potuto dar loro qualche istante in più.

Mossero alcuni passi incerti, i vetri che scricchiolavano sinistramente sotto le loro scarpe.

Entrambi vennero colti dal medesimo pensiero: dov’erano l’Angelo e il Dottore?

Abbassarono gli occhi con cautela, studiando il pavimento in cerca di ulteriori indizi.

E solo allora si resero conto che c’era qualcos’altro a terra.

«Pietra» mormorò River, chinandosi e raccogliendo un frammento dal pavimento.

Jack la fissò.

«Credo che sia dell’Angelo» mormorò.

«Per l’esattezza, è ciò che ne resta».

Entrambi sussultarono, e d’istinto River sparò un colpo, mentre Jack alzava la torcia in direzione della voce.

« _Ohi_!» esclamò il Dottore, schermandosi gli occhi chiari dalla luce intensa.

«River, mi hai mancato per un soffio! Non ho fatto certo tutta questa fatica per poi essere ucciso da te!» continuò, una nota indignata nella voce.

«Che diavolo è successo qui dentro?» domandò Jack, abbassando la torcia, il respiro tornato normale.

Azionò l’impianto elettrico secondario, e una serie di neon - rivestiti in plastica - illuminò ciò che restava dell’area contenimento del Torchwood.

Il Dottore gettò un’occhiata al punto in cui il proiettile di River si era conficcato nel muro.

«Ora capisci perché sono contrario all’utilizzo di armi?!» soffiò.

River sospirò di sollievo, ringraziando mentalmente Jack di aver alzato la torcia un istante dopo che lei aveva sparato.

Se così non fosse stato, probabilmente a quel punto sarebbe stata vedova.

_Di nuovo._

«Allora?» incalzò Jack, gettando un’occhiata tutt’intorno.

«Oh, io e l’Angelo abbiamo fatto una piccola scommessa su chi di noi due fosse più veloce. Pare abbia vinto io» disse il Dottore, orgoglioso.

«La telecamera è andata fuori uso secoli fa, e…» iniziò Jack.

Il Gallifreyano annuì.

«Sì, l’Angelo credeva così di avvantaggiarsi nella fuga».

«Meno male che non hai pensato di voltargli le spalle e tornare di sopra, allora. La porta era bloccata» continuò Jack.

Il Dottore sbuffò.

«Credi si sarebbe bloccata se io non l’avessi… _aiutata_ con questo?» ghignò beffardamente, lanciando in aria il cacciavite sonico.

La reazione di River fu immediata.

Il piccolo oggetto cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, mentre la mano del Dottore volava a massaggiare la guancia dolorante.

«Ahia! Ma si può sapere che ti prende, oggi? Prima mi spari, ora mi schiaffeggi…» esclamò, confuso.

River Song, ancora la mano alzata, fissò l’uomo con uno sguardo furente.

«Che cosa prende a _me?!_ Ti rinchiudi volontariamente con una delle creature più letali dell’intero universo. _Volontariamente!_ Non dici una sola parola - quando arriviamo qui - ben sapendo che entrambi siamo armati e pronti a sparare, spuntando poi fuori dal nulla come se niente fosse. Potevi farti ammazzare! Potevi finire disperso nel passato senza TARDIS o mezzi di ritorno! E dopo tutto questo l’unica cosa che riesci a fare è gongolare _per essere riuscito ad essere più veloce di un Angelo Piangente?!_ Avevo buone ragioni per seguirti, dato che a quanto sembra, riesci solamente a comportarti come un bambino!». 

«Quell’Angelo voleva occupare l’intera struttura! Vi avrebbe uccisi uno per uno! _Dovevo_ fare qualcosa!» esclamò il Dottore, di rimando.

Jack tossicchiò imbarazzato, richiamando l’attenzione dei due.

«Salve. Dolente di disturbare la vostra piccola controversia matrimoniale, ma qualcuno potrebbe cortesemente spiegarmi cos’è successo con esattezza? Sono sicuro che potrete benissimo continuare con il secondo round più tardi, in tutta tranquillità».

River lanciò un’occhiata furibonda al marito, girandosi poi verso la porta.

«Fossi in te non mi avvicinerei troppo alla consolle, una volta tornato sul TARDIS. Potrei averla manomessa con l’intento di farti saltare in aria» l’avvertì, prima di sparire su per le scale.

Qualche secondo più tardi una porta sbatté, e il Dottore sospirò.

«Non riesco mai a capirla, quando fa così» borbottò, rassegnato.

*

«Quindi... E' tutto finito» disse Jack mezz’ora più tardi, seguendo il Dottore nell’ingresso.

Il Gallifreyano annuì.

«Già. Mi spiace per come ho ridotto la vostra area contenimento».

Jack scrollò le spalle.

«La sistemeremo. In fondo, questa esperienza ci ha aiutato a capire quanto poco affidabili fossero le nostre celle. Le prossime le costruiremo sicuramente meglio. Magari usando lo stesso vetro rinforzato che tieni nella tua stanza. Ha l’aria molto solida» disse.

Porse al Dottore lo scrigno con cui l’aveva attirato lì.

«Penso sia giusto che sia tu a tenerlo. Qui al Torchwood non sapremmo che farcene di una scatola di giocattoli. In più, come tu stesso hai detto, proviene dal tuo pianeta. Non so davvero a chi altri potrei affidarlo. Consideralo un mio piccolo contributo alla tua già ricchissima collezione di reperti alieni».

«Ti ringrazio, Jack» rispose il Dottore, prendendo l’oggetto con delicatezza.

«Il proprietario… Lo conosci?» chiese l’uomo, dopo qualche istante.

Quella domanda l’aveva tormentato sin da quando il Dottore gli aveva rivelato la vera natura dello scrigno.

Il Gallifreyano sorrise debolmente.

« _Koschei_ » mormorò.

Jack lo fissò, senza capire.

Ma il Dottore non parve accorgersene.

«E’ bizzarro come - a volte - si creino questo genere di coincidenze» disse invece.

Vide l’espressione dell’amico.

«Ma suppongo che questo nome non ti dica assolutamente nulla, vero?»

«Infatti».

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Allora credo che se ti dicessi che non solo conosci il proprietario di questo scrigno, ma che l’hai anche incontrato, ne rimarresti sorpreso...».

Jack sgranò gli occhi.

«Vuoi dire…».

Il Dottore annuì.

«Come dicevo, è buffo che tu abbia usato proprio questo oggetto, per portarmi qui».

Jack lanciò un’occhiata alle porte chiuse del TARDIS.

«Per quanto pensi rimarrà in collera con te?» domandò.

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«Non ne ho idea. Ma spero che un viaggetto alla nascita di Sirio le migliorerà un po’ l’umore. Chissà, potrebbe rivelarsi una gita piacevole sotto molti punti di vista. Potrebbe anche dirmi cosa le succede da qualche tempo. O forse no. E’ pur sempre River Song. _La donna degli spoiler_ » sorrise.

Jack annuì, lasciandosi sfuggire un ghigno.

«Come pensi di raggiungere la nascita di Sirio, se davvero ha manomesso la consolle di pilotaggio? Non hai paura di saltare in aria?».

Il Dottore rise, scuotendo il capo.

«Non penso che River farebbe mai qualcosa che possa in qualche modo danneggiare il TARDIS. _Per mia fortuna_. Altrimenti, sì. Sarei decisamente terrorizzato».

Guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso.

«E’ ora che vada. Stammi bene, Capitano. E salutami la signorina Cooper» disse, abbracciando l’amico.

«Sarà fatto, te lo prometto. Tu cerca di non far arrabbiare River fino al punto di non ritorno, okay? Non credo ci metterebbe molto a “passare sopra” al buon rapporto che ha con il TARDIS».

Il Dottore rise nuovamente, aprendo la porta della sua cabina blu.

«Un’ultima cosa, Jack. La prossima volta che hai intenzione di fare una visita a me o a River, fai prima una telefonata».

Jack Harkness si mise scherzosamente sull’attenti.

«Sì, signore».

Il Gallifreyano non rispose, ma sorrise, alzando la mano in un ultimo gesto di saluto.

Poi chiuse la porta e dopo qualche istante il TARDIS  e i suoi occupanti erano spariti.


End file.
